The Assignment
by mitsuki191
Summary: What happens when Kakashi assigns Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura a three day special assignment due to lack of teamwork? Team 7 sleepover at the Uchiha mansion riles up some passion, humor, drinking, and games. Will they bond as a team again? Read and find out. Rated M for many Lemons. Mostly SasuSaku, some NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. All rights go to Kishimoto.**

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are about 21 in this story,

Enjoy! Here's the first chapter

 **The Assignment**

 _"_ _This assignment is ridiculous, why do I have to be a part of it? I mean it's mostly them who are getting into arguments"_ Sakura was thinking in her head as she was walking down the road towards the Uchiha mansion with a taut look on her face, already imagining the things that could possibly happen these next three days. Kakashi had an assignment for the three ninja, and it was to bond as a team by spending quality time together since they were starting to fall back on competition and arguing, especially between Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura would always be the one to break up their fights as usual and one or the other or sometimes even both would end up on the ground with a strong blow from Sakura's fist, making their time with training impossible. Kakashi had had enough of it and decided to take matters into his own hands in order to avoid any more delays in their training.

Their assignment called for a three day sleepover at Sasuke's place which he had no choice but to agree to since the Uchiha mansion was the most spacial that would equip each ninja with their own bedrooms. Though Naruto and Sasuke had been arguing more frequently than usual it did not seem odd to Sakura in the least bit, _"they've always been rivals anyway but still, for Kakashi Sensei to have put us three on this crazy assignment?"_ Sakura thought as she sighed out loud, _"well I do have to keep those two in check after all, a little bonding couldn't hurt the team maybe for once I'll get a break from those two arguing. And, also, Sasuke will be there.."_ she shook her head immediately averting from any subconscious romantic thoughts about Sasuke, trying to cool the redness from her cheeks that she could feel from the warmth on her face.

Sakura had grown out of her fan girl phase and the young obsessed girl with the huge crush on Sasuke was long gone after she had spent so much time focusing on her medical ninjutsu training with lady Tsunade, plus working over time hours at the hospital provided her with enough time to mature and fill her thoughts with more important things such as her missions and patients. She had grown into a strong self driven young lady but still, she couldn't help but feel her pulse accelerate and a strange feeling in the bottom of her belly at the thought of spending three nights in Sasuke's mansion that she had never really seen. Deep down inside she still had unconditional feelings for Sasuke, even more so now that she had grown more physically intuitive and noticed how he has become even more handsome and unavoidably catching a few glimpses of his ripping bicep muscles during training. Sakura had been so distracted by her perverted thoughts that she didn't notice a tall blonde girl walking in her direction, bumping into her.

"Watch it, forehead! Can't you see where you are going?" Ino exclaimed rubbing her head.

"Oh, sorry Ino pig guess you got in my way" Sakura replied smugly.

"Next time you should open up your eyes more then, dummy" Ino laughed poking Sakura's forehead. Ino and Sakura had become greater friends ever since their rivalry with competing for Sasuke's attention ended when Ino started dating Sai. Though they were not so much enemies, they still playfully joked around each other especially when Sakura would tease Ino about her relationship with Sai. "It's not like you to bump into people, what's with you?" Ino asked concerned.

"It's nothing, I'm just overthinking on the assignment I've got for these next three days"

"Oh? What assignment?"

"Kakashi Sensei noticed how much Naruto and Sasuke have been fighting lately during our training, and I guess myself as well with trying to shut those two up, so he assigned us to a three day sleepover at the Uchiha mansion to work on bonding as a team. I'm spending three nights with those two boneheads"

"Ahhh" Ino chimed in a teasing tone, lifting one eyebrow and looking at Sakura with an evil smirk, "gettin' it on at the Uchiha's!" she teased Sakura as she rolled her eyes at her loudmouthed friend.

"No Ino, it's not like that, this is an assignment"

"Uh huh, an assignment" Ino expressed air quotes with her fingers on the word assignment, "you know you got the hots for Sasuke, we both know that all too well right?" she continued to tease.

"Th-that's in the past Ino pig. Besides Naruto will be there too, like I said it's a teamwork assignment"

"You liar!" Ino laughed pointing at Sakura, "but true, there is the matter of Naruto being there, looks like you're going to have to try and be quiet in that huge mansion" Ino giggled.

"Does everything you say have to be sexual? You pervert"

"Well let's face it, between me and you, I'm the one who has the most experience so if you're going on a sleepover assignment I'd say this is a perfect opportunity for you to get some with Sasuke" Ino said as she wiggled her eyebrows flirtatiously at Sakura.

"I already told you, we're going to be working on bonding our team work"

"Oh you'll be bonding alright!" Ino laughed.

"You're unbelievable" Sakura scoffed feeling a bit embarrassed because despite the fact that Ino was teasing her, she was right. Sakura's feeling in the bottom of her belly was reacting to the imagination that Ino was displaying for her.

"Oh come on Sakura, I'm just messing with you. I hope you three get your teamwork situated, I'm sure there will be a lot of bonding between the three of you but most likely between you and Sasuke since Naruto has Hinata of course, so I'm afraid it's inevitable" Ino smirked at Sakura as she rolled her eyes at Ino yet again. She noticed how the sun was starting to set with the sky becoming darker as the faint twinkling stars were beginning to appear more clearly in the darkening sky. "I've got to get going, it's starting to get dark" said Sakura.

"Sure, you do that. If you need any teamwork bonding tips I'm here! Have fun!" chimed Ino as she strolled past Sakura going her own way. Sakura just shook her head with a slight smile, laughing inwardly at her perverted friend and started walking in the opposite direction.

She was only a few more blocks away from the Uchiha mansion and began thinking about how she will have to handle those two bickering all the time and probably fighting for the simplest little things. She sighed out loud as she finally arrived to the mansion by night time with the dark blue night sky set and the bright round moon fully visible, it was about 8:00 PM. As she gaped at the two tall glass doors in front of her she could already hear muffled arguing from the inside of the enormous place, Naruto was already there. Her eyebrows furrowed as she rang the doorbell, having expected to hear the arguing but not as soon as she would arrive. The muffled yelling paused once the doorbell rang and she could hear someone approaching the door. Sasuke was standing before her as he opened the door with his usual serious monotone face.

"Really? I've just barely arrived and already I can hear you guys going at it from outside" Sakura greeted Sasuke.

"Hn" was all that Sasuke replied as he let her through the door.

"Hey Sakura! You finally made it" Naruto greeted in a more cheerful way as Sakura entered through the doors. She was appalled and mesmerized by the spacious place, nicely decorated with the Uchiha crest on one of the walls, the living room to one side and the kitchen on the opposite end across from the living room while a staircase resided in the very middle leading up to a hallway full of rooms. Everything was neatly organized, the living room was equipped with a large TV screen and an xbox game system below it, two bookshelves on both ends of the TV filled with games, dvd's, and books, the kitchen across was clean and the high chairs set nicely by the counter. Sakura turned her attention to Naruto then and responded with a little chuckle.

"Yeah. Sorry I was kept up by Ino." Sakura's face then turned serious as Naruto and Sasuke were now in close range turning their attention to her, "okay, let's just make one thing clear, I do not want to hear the two of you yelling at each other through out these next three days, I don't feel like wasting my energy on beating up you two, mostly you Naruto" Sakura glared at Naruto.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed appalled, nonetheless Sakura continued.

"Our assignment is to work on our teamwork. Remember the rules, we are not to leave the Uchiha mansion for any night, only times we are allowed to leave is during the day for individual training, an urgent message from lady Tsunade, or for work, other than that we will be spending our time as a team here so get used to it, got it?" Sakura reprimanded.

"Got it.." Naruto answered slightly nervous, "Yeah." Sasuke answered nonchalantly. "Hm." Sakura nodded as she proceeded to set down her bags for a short moment.

"Now, why is it that once I get here I'm already hearing you two arguing? I could hear you from outside" Sakura scolded. Sakura has pretty much been the one to take charge since she's taken after Tsunade's leadership attitude and strength even though Sasuke and Naruto would take lead most of the time, Sakura had the final say in almost every situation.

"Tell Sasuke here!" Naruto answered pointing at Sasuke, "he's the one that's being inconsiderate of how I feel inside this huge mansion, it's ridiculously cold in here!"

"Deal with it you idiot, I'm not about to cater to you just because you need to be here." Sasuke answered back with his face taut and serious as always. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes in frustration as Naruto started to glare angrily at Sasuke's comment.

"Naruto, Sasuke, just shut it!" Sakura exclaimed, "I don't want to deal with you two tonight any further. Naruto, just cover up, it's not that cold in here. Let's just go to bed and start tomorrow a little different okay? So can you both deal?!" she yelled as Naruto and Sasuke stared at her surprised, not long before Sasuke turned back to his cool attitude almost immediately.

"Hn. Whatever. I'll show you to your room, I don't feel like continuing to argue about nonsense" Sasuke stated as he started to lead Sakura towards up the stairs as she grabbed her bags and followed after Sasuke.

"Hmm. Fine." Naruto agreed frustrated watching Sasuke and Sakura descend up the stairs.

Sasuke lead Sakura down the long hallway towards a room almost at the end, another door resided slightly across from the bedroom door that would be Sakura's. "That's your bathroom, each room has it's own so this one is yours" Sasuke directed to the bathroom door from across the bedroom door that he turned to open for Sakura, "and this is your bedroom" he said as she walked in and gazed at the comfortable looking room with a king sized bed in the middle, a dresser set across from the bed against the wall with a small TV screen set on top, a couch on the side, and two horizontal squared windows above from the bed covered by thick curtains that only the moonlight from a tiny slit of the curtains could peak through to light up the room just slightly. Sasuke switched on the lights which added a dim calm lighting, perfect for the room that had a cherry blossom wallpaper decorated on one side of the walls. Sakura admired it all and turned to Sasuke, "thank you Sasuke" she said as he nodded and walked out the room slightly brushing against her side unintentionally and tensing up a little as he was walking past her out the door. Sakura tensed up as well at the touch and felt a little shiver, _"what was that all about? and why the hell am I feeling goosebumps. Keep it together Sakura come on, it's just Sasuke"_ she thought as she shook her head brushing off the thought and closed the door behind her.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were in their own bedrooms and getting ready to go to bed. Sasuke was just a door down from Sakura's and Naruto at the opposite end of the hall, he figured Sasuke must've done it on purpose since he wasn't on good terms with Naruto at the moment. Nonetheless he didn't mind, he just slumped down onto his bed and started texting romantic messages to Hinata while watching TV in his room that was similar to Sakura's but without the cherry blossom wallpaper, instead the room was covered by calm tan wallpaper. Sakura changed into her nightgown, a silky soft pink spaghetti strap top and matching silk shorts as she laid down into the comfortable bed turning on the TV on the dresser across from where she laid and sighed in content relishing in how incredibly comfortable the bed was but having the thought of the little incident from earlier in the back of her mind. Sasuke laid in his bed thinking about the impact which was unusual for him, _"I never imagined Sakura's skin would be so soft until I passed right by her, why is it that it affects me like this"_ he thought as he just turned to his side and team seven drifted off to sleep soundly, not knowing what to expect for these next three days starting first thing in the morning.

Please R & R! Thanks :)


	2. Day 1

**All rights to Kishimoto.**

 **Sorry for the wait, been working long hours. Anyway here's chapter 2!**

 **The Assignment**

Sasuke was the first one to wake up early in the morning, he was making hot tea in the kitchen as Sakura woke up soon after and got ready to begin her day at the hospital as usual. Naruto was still laying in bed, snoring away as he laid out flat and comfortably in his room without a care in the world. Sakura made her way downstairs and towards the kitchen to prepare herself some coffee, all ready in her hospital attire and ready to go. She didn't know Sasuke was awake and in the kitchen already and gasped when she saw him as she walked in.

"Oh, good morning Sasuke. Didn't know you were already awake" greeted Sakura.

"I usually wake up early" Sasuke answered back casually.

"Is there some coffee that I can prepare?"

"I'll get it." Sasuke said as he turned to his kitchen cabinets to start preparing coffee for Sakura, which threw her back considering Sasuke wasn't one to be so generous but a lot has changed over the years with their character as individuals, although Naruto and Sasuke's eagerness to compete against each other never ceased, Sasuke has become more helpful towards the village and to the team as a whole and Naruto became more understanding of Sasuke. Nonetheless she smiled in gratitude, "thank you" she said as he answered back with a nod. The atmosphere was quiet in the kitchen between the two, until the teapot filled with water for the tea on the stove started whistling and Sasuke turned to attend to it.

"Tea?" asked Sakura, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered back as he poured himself a cup, "… I didn't know if you wanted any so I made extra but your coffee is being prepared nonetheless" he added.

"Oh, thanks, but I usually need some strong caffeine in the morning to get me going" Sakura answered him with a little chuckle, "hn, you're one of those morning people" Sasuke commented. Sakura could've sworn she saw a slight smile.

"Anything to get me awake" she answered back with a grin, _"it's not like Sasuke to make such light comments, I wonder if this is how he is outside of training and behind closed doors"_ Sakura thought towards Sasuke's attitude.

There was a short silence as the coffee could be heard almost being done, simmering while Sasuke silently sipped on his tea, "I think it's done now" he said after a few moments and set down his cup to walk over to another cabinet and reach for a mug to pour Sakura's coffee in and placed it in front of her, "sugar and milk?", "yes please" Sakura answered as Sasuke turned to get the two items and place them in front of Sakura, "thank you" she said as she prepared her coffee and began sipping it.

"What will you be doing today?" she asked Sasuke.

"I'm going to take advantage of this time to do some training" he answered, "I assume you'll be at the hospital." he stated.

"Yes. As usual" she answered back almost finishing her cup of coffee. Sasuke then turned to leave the kitchen but briefly paused in his footsteps, "make sure you make it back, those are the rules" he said as he continued to walk out. Sakura had a slightly shocked look on her face to his comment and stayed a while before packing up and heading out the door towards the hospital. Naruto was still asleep in bed while Sasuke had already left for his training, it was about to be noon when Naruto was up and walking around the mansion, _"I don't see Sasuke, he must've left of course and Sakura's probably at the hospital… hmm I've got plenty of time on my hands, maybe I'll go down to Ichiraku for some ramen and see if Hinata wants to tag along"_ Naruto thought as he went to his room to get ready and headed out the door, leaving the Uchiha mansion empty.

Naruto walked through the village being greeted by many people on the road and smiling back at them as he passed by mainly searching for Hinata, after all his free day had him feeling cheerful. But instead of finding Hinata, he ran into Shikamaru on his way towards Ichiraku, "what are you doing Naruto? Aren't you supposed to be at the training grounds with Kakashi Sensei?" he asked.

"Nah, he gave me, Sasuke, and Sakura an assignment in which we have to spend three days together working as a team so we don't have training until after those three days"

"Why? what's going on with you guys?" Shikamaru asked rather confused and taken aback.

"Hmm… it's mostly Sasuke. He's acting more of a jerk than usual, and when something riles up between me and him, Sakura comes in between and then we all start to argue"

"Sounds to me like you and Sasuke have some issues to resolve, speaking of, where is he and Sakura?"

"Well Sakura is at the hospital working I'm sure and Sasuke just disappeared as I'd expect, so I decided to take this free time to eat some delicious ramen at Ichiraku's" Naruto answered with a wide grin on his face. Shikamaru sighed at the clueless ninja in front of him after hearing about the problem between the three.

"Naruto, if Kakashi gave you guys an assignment to work on together as a team to fix any issues that you have, isn't that what you should be doing?"

"Well yeah I suppose, but like I said they're busy at the moment, besides there are rules for this assignment that don't necessarily call for us to be together at all times like during the day when we have work or training to do, it's at night when we have to all be together in one place and that's at the Uchiha mansion. It's where we're spending our three days including nights as a team"

"Oh I see. Well then I would say you guys should discuss your problems once you're all together at the mansion and not try to avoid it like you are now since it is an assignment, knowing Kakashi sensei I'm sure he knows what he is doing with getting you three together like this and because he knows you guys" Shikamaru advised Naruto while he looked deep in thought at Shikamaru's words, "and since you can't do anything with them right now why don't I help you with your training, we can spar one on one as soon as I finish dropping off these papers to lady Tsunade" he suggested as Naruto's stomach growled right after Shikamaru spoke and held his belly tight with one hand at the sound of his noisy stomach.

"That sounds great Shikamaru but I'm starving and haven't eaten at all, maybe after I eat we can do that?" Naruto smiled at him innocently, as Shikamaru sighed with a slight smirk at his goofy friend, "fine, meet me in one hour at the training grounds, got it?", "right! see you later Shikamaru" Naruto dismissed himself as he ran off towards his favorite place to eat. _"Typical Naruto"_ Shikamaru thought as he continued on his way to lady Tsunade's office.

Naruto eventually ended up finding Hinata and they ate lunch together at Ichiraku's as he explained to her about the assignment that Kakashi gave to his team. Sadly Naruto had already planned with Shikamaru to spar and work on training after eating, but spending time with Hinata sounded a lot more pleasing to him when she suggested it.

"This sucks, I'm sorry Hinata" Naruto said to her in a sad tone while looking down at his almost empty bowl of ramen. Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder then and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's okay Naruto, I understand, I'm sure we'll be able to spend some time after your assignment, it's just three days" Hinata said to him with a warm smile trying to cheer him up. Naruto then sat up with an idea popping into his mind and a mischievous look coming across his face.

"Orrr, we could still spend time together while on my assignment" Naruto suggested with a lustful glare towards Hinata, "b-but how? you're not allowed to leave the mansion" Hinata said worriedly.

"Who said anything about leaving the mansion?" Naruto winked at her.

"Naruto?" Hinata smiled nervously, "I've got an idea" Naruto said as he got closer to Hinata and whispered in her ear.

* * *

It was practically night time when Sakura was on her way back to the mansion after a long day at the hospital. Once she entered through the doors she heard the sound of the TV on coming from the living room as she continued to walk towards it and saw Naruto lounging on the couch watching a TV show.

"Hey" she said as he turned around surprised not noticing that Sakura had come in,

"Oh hey Sakura, didn't see you there"

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Upstairs, doing god knows what" Naruto said with bitterness in his tone of voice as he turned back to the TV screen. Sakura sighed exasperatingly not bothering to go there as she proceeded to continue walking forward but turned back to Naruto before continuing upstairs, "I'm going to go change out of my work clothes and then to make something to eat did you want any?" she asked him, "yeah sure" he responded without looking away from the TV. Sakura nodded and went upstairs to change. A little while later Sakura was in the kitchen making rice and beef curry, Sasuke had come down then and surprisingly noticed Sakura as well when he entered the kitchen to get something to drink.

"When did you get back?" he asked as Sakura jumped at his sudden presence and looked back to see Sasuke standing in the kitchen

"Just a while ago. I'm making dinner I hope you don't mind"

"Hn. While you're staying here you're welcome to get anything you need" he responded as he walked towards the fridge to take out a bottle of water.

"Thanks... did you want any? I'm making rice and beef curry" Sasuke looked at her then sincerely and contemplated on the question, after all no one had made food for him in years other than his mother did when he was a little kid so the question took him aback. "Sure" he finally answered.

"Are you going to take your dinner back to your room and hide away again or are you actually going to eat with us?" Naruto asked then appearing at the entrance of the kitchen. Sakura and Sasuke turned to him.

"What's it to you what I do?" Sasuke answered back to Naruto icily.

"What's it to me? Well for one, you're not following the assignment as Kakashi sensei put it to us, and secondly you'd be acting like a jerk if you respond that way to Sakura's kindness in making us dinner"

"You're one to talk, you should analyze yourself when it comes to acting a jerk"

"What! What are you talking about?!"

"Forget it."

"Okay this has to stop! If we are to report to Kakashi Sensei after these next three days, our assignment is expected to be carried out so you two better settle this now. Just what is going on with you guys?" Sakura exclaimed as she noticed the tension rising between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you've been acting like a complete asshole for a while now, what the hell is the matter with you?!" Naruto demanded of Sasuke while glaring at him angrily.

"Fine. You really want to know? It's because you've been the asshole taking money from me for a long time now! Do you know how much I've spent on you for a month now? All that stupid ramen and Sake, and I've told you countless of times to pay back but you never did. I've been lenient on you, but this is it. I'm done spending so much because of you." Naruto stared at him surprised and feeling guilty soon after.

"Why didn't you tell me before? what about at the training grounds? why pent up so much anger and arguments during training huh?!"

"I really don't like discussing these situations during training or at any time for that matter, instead I use my strength to take it out on you. But I did tell you before. You've been so damn busy with Hinata, you're head must be up in the clouds that you completely ignore me."

"That's exactly why I've been needing your help Sasuke." Naruto said firmly as Sasuke looked at him with a complete surprised look on his face, "I've been trying to save up for something special for Hinata that I've hardly been able to put up my end when we all go out to eat and drink. But I haven't ignored you, I just thought you'd hate the idea and I'd never be able to do it… I'm sorry for that."

"You fucking idiot. Why didn't you just explain that to me before?!" Sasuke was furious now, not because Naruto wanted to save money for Hinata but because he never explained himself, and Sasuke was clueless the whole time spending money without a reason and just now Naruto comes out with the truth.

"I already told you, I thought you'd get angry if I told you why I haven't been able to pay and I wouldn't be able to save up" Naruto said apologetically. Sasuke groaned in frustration.

"I'm even more angry now that you never explained why. Here you have me spending so much when I would've worked something out with you. Instead it's like you took advantage of me!"

"That was never my intention Sasuke. I was planning on paying you back, and you know I never go back on my word."

"Hm." was all that Sasuke said to that. As there was a brief silence in the kitchen, Sakura noticed and felt how the tension between the two died down a little and she sighed out loud.

"Look Sasuke, I really am sorry for making you do all that for me. I appreciate it, even though you were upset for not having a reason why I made you pay all the time. Instead, I'll make it up to you" Naruto broke the silence as Sasuke stared at him with a more calm facet than he had before. He sighed and turned to him.

"How" he asked.

"What if tomorrow I bring Sake, one for you personally and another one for us, the team. On top of that I'll bring food and the first installment of my payment back to you" Sasuke thought over Naruto's suggestion and finally calmed his face completely.

"Fine. But this won't happen again got it? You're a complete dumbass when it comes to plans."

"I guess I sort of try to roll with it in my own way, sorry" Naruto chuckled nervously while he rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"Idiot." Sasuke sighed as Sakura did as well and smiled with relief feeling glad that Naruto and Sasuke had finally settled their dispute and that hopefully there would be much less argument between the two.

"Why are you bringing a Sake for the team anyway?" Sasuke then asked.

"Well, we do have to bond as a team during these next three days right? So what better way to bond than with a bottle of Sake between us three" Naruto smiled, Sakura chuckled at Naruto's suggestion as she finished up dinner. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and responded with a 'hn'.

"That actually sounds great Naruto. In any case, the food is ready" Sakura then said with a grin as Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at her and eyed the food that she made, the two were actually pretty hungry and did not hesitate to grab a plate of Sakura's delicious meal and even got seconds after. For once in a long time there were happy satisfied looks on Naruto and Sasuke's faces. They thanked Sakura and decided to play a little xbox after dinner as Naruto and Sasuke were starting to bond a little now, and since competition is inevitable between the two, playing against each other on a video game couldn't sound any better. Sakura smiled and enjoyed seeing her two teammates bonding rather than ignoring each other and making angry remarks. She proceeded to start cleaning up in the kitchen and reached for the sink to start washing dishes when a hand placed over hers stopping her actions as she looked up to see who it was, "don't worry about it, you made dinner I'll take care of the rest" Sasuke said assuringly. Sakura smiled and nodded, "thanks Sasuke", "no, thank you. The food was really good" Sasuke said with a slight smile. _"Is Sasuke smiling? whoa, never seen him this relaxed before, guess settling the fight with Naruto must've put him more at ease"_ Sakura thought, "no problem" she responded as she backed away from the sink and let Sasuke take over as he started the water to wash dishes, "go and play for me and don't let Naruto win" he said without looking back, Sakura grinned happily and nodded rushing off to the living room to play against Naruto.

Team seven was all in the living room then and Sasuke took hold of the game after he had finished with the dishes and cleaning up in the kitchen while Sakura was sitting beside them watching them play one on one. She yawned after a while and started to feel a little drowsy, "I think I'm gonna go to bed, have to get up early for work" she said as she got up stretching, "goodnight Sakura!" Naruto said not taking his eyes off the game, "night" Sasuke said as well completely focused in on the game, Sakura shook her head with a smile at her two teammates and started walking towards up the stairs. Soon enough all three were in their bedrooms after Sasuke and Naruto had finished their game. Sakura was laying in bed but feeling uncomfortable, feeling the need to go to the bathroom as she sighed exasperated and got up. She cracked open her bedroom door and slightly peeked out into the dark hallway, she couldn't see a thing. She walked out and tried to make her way to the bathroom by feeling around the walls in the dark, she wasn't that far since it was just across from her bedroom. Suddenly a body crashed into hers and pinned her against the wall with one hand covering her mouth stopping her from making any noise and the other pinning her wrists together behind her back. Her eyes wide open started to adjust to the darkness and could make out the figure of a man with dark hair falling down on both sides of his face and slightly above his eyes, he was only inches away and she could see dark onyx eyes looking into her shocked green ones.

"Shh. I hear someone other than Naruto in the house" Sasuke whispered to her as a brief pause allowed them to stare into each others eyes with a lustful look in them, feeling a passionate tension between them due to the position they were in. Sasuke was so closely pressed up on her that he could feel her soft warm body and breasts against him, his face was near enough that he could smell her soft skin, cherry blossom and vanilla. Sasuke let go of her as she breathed out from the release and felt her face heat up from Sasuke's closeness and touch as she followed him down the hallway to find the source of the noise coming from what appeared to be downstairs. Sasuke then stopped in his tracks and motioned Sakura to stop with his hand as they neared the stairs where footsteps can be heard coming closer. He took out a kunai from his pocket and waited by the wall next to the stairs. Sakura watched intensely as the footsteps stopped just a few feet away from them. Sasuke then lunged towards the person who sounded like a man by the sound of the grunt he made at the impact from Sasuke and pinned him to the ground with his kunai pointing at the person's neck as he grunted trying to get out of Sasuke's grasp.

"Sasuke, it's me!" Naruto yelled, Sakura searched around the hallway walls with her hands for a light switch and alas found one, switching it on to reveal Naruto pinned down by Sasuke and Hinata standing nearby with her hands over her mouth, shocked.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked surprised while her heart raced like crazy inside her chest.

"H-hi Sakura" Hinata greeted her nervously with her face bright red. Sasuke sighed out loud frustrated and got off Naruto as he put his kunai away and stood up.

"Godammit Naruto I thought you were someone else. I didn't know exactly when Hinata would be coming over." Sasuke said towards Naruto who was standing up from the ground.

"Wait what?" Sakura intervened, confused at the situation that was happening before her eyes.

"Geez Sasuke, you could've killed me just then" Naruto answered Sasuke as he ignored Sakura's question. His heart was racing twice as much as Sakura's at the moment from the impact that Sasuke gave him.

"I don't take things lightly" Sasuke answered back casually as Sakura kept staring back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto.

"What are both you and Sakura doing up anyway hmm?" Naruto said teasingly staring at the two as Sakura blushed at his question but attempted to avert from having to answer.

"Wait, I don't get it. Just what exactly is going on here? You knew Hinata would be here?" Sakura asked Sasuke as he nodded to answer her.

"While Naruto and I were playing and you had left to go to bed, Naruto asked me if Hinata could come over to spend the night since the rules are that you can't leave the mansion. I hesitated at first but knowing him he probably would've ignored my protest and do it anyway so I agreed." Sasuke explained, "ohh" Sakura said as she understood finally what was going on.

"Yeah but you still attacked me even when you knew what was going on" Naruto glared at Sasuke, "like I said before, I didn't know when she'd be coming over, you could've been anybody" Sasuke answered him.

"Whatever, we're going to bed" Naruto said as he turned and grabbed Hinata's hand heading off towards his bedroom, "goodnight Hinata" Sakura chimed teasingly at her as she turned red yet again and waved back. Naruto stopped in his tracks before walking into his room, "goodnight you two" he said to Sasuke and Sakura with a wink and closed the door behind him. Sasuke shook his head and started to walk back to his bedroom as Sakura turned a shade of pink and began to walk back as well, forgetting the feeling of going to the bathroom from all the excitement that just happened, "make sure to turn the lights back off before you go back to your room" Sasuke said as Sakura stopped in her footsteps and turned back to switch off the hallway lights and heard Sasuke's bedroom door close. As Sakura laid in bed completely awake now, she couldn't stop thinking about the incident between her and Sasuke in the hallway, _"he was so close to my face, I can't believe how hot he is! and his body was pressed up against me, I could feel him so close. I definitely did not expect that… but it felt so good when he was holding my wrists and his body pressed up against me so closely, he was so warm, and his muscles- oh god Sakura are you crazy?!"_ Sakura thought as the warm sensation below her belly began to arise at the thought of Sasuke's touch. Sakura shook her head and turned on her side biting her lip, _"we still have 2 more days together in this mansion, I'll just have to brush it off as if nothing happened so it won't be awkward between us but… I wonder if he's thinking about it"_ she thought as she tried to go to sleep. _"There's no doubt about it… Sakura's body is perfect. Her smell is so intoxicating, I just had to separate myself from her as quickly as possible before I could be tempted to do something else."_ Sasuke thought as he laid in bed on his side reminiscing in the memory of Sakura's soft skin and body. He sighed out loud and tried to go to sleep, but it was impossible when all he could think about was the tension between him and Sakura in the hallway when their bodies pressed up against each other. Needless to say, both Sasuke and Sakura couldn't find a way to sleep.

 **Please R & R! Let me know what you think :) Oh and there will be NaruHina in the next chapter!**


	3. Alone time, Finally

**Thanks so much for the positive feedback!**

 **Well here it is, some NaruHina smutty and hot lemon! Enjoy ;)**

 **The Assignment**

As Naruto closed the door behind him he locked it and turned to see Hinata sitting nervously on the edge of his bed. Her face was flustered and Naruto smiled at her expression, _"she's so cute when she blushes like that"_ Naruto thought as he switched off his bedroom lights leaving nothing but the moonlight from his windows to light up the room and walked over to her. "Don't mind them okay Hinata?" he said to her with a smile as he stood in between her legs standing in front of her and cupped her face to raise it up to have her look into his calm blue eyes. "I-I just hope it really isn't a bother to Sasuke" Hinata said sincerely and Naruto bent down to kiss her forehead to reassure her that everything was alright and to calm her down as well.

"Of course it is, like he said, we talked about this during our game and you know how his attitude is but he's my best friend and he completely understands. Besides, did you see how both him _and_ Sakura were waiting by the hallway? I have a feeling we're not the only ones sneaking around" Naruto said with a sinister chuckle. He was relieved when he got a smile from her and a small giggle.

"Yes I guess you're right, I did notice Sakura's face turn a little red when you mentioned it" Hinata giggled, her voice had become more relaxed especially with Naruto there to comfort her.

"I know who else's face will turn red soon" Naruto said teasingly with a glazed look in his eyes. Hinata could tell by the tone of his voice and in his gaze that he was already feeling nostalgic, after all it's been a while since they been able to spend some quality alone time like this. The angst and long awaiting sexual tension could be felt between them in the air and they already craved to feel each other. Her stomach formed butterflies then and caused her face to flush, forming a soft shade of red on her cheeks.

Naruto's face formed into a wide grin "see? there is it is" he said as he bent down to press his soft lips against hers and kissed her while lowering her down onto the bed making his body lay on top of hers and Hinata instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, leaving only their legs hanging off of the bed. After a few more heart stopping kisses he whisked one arm around the small of her back and the other on the bed to guide her up across it with him until they were both finally laying down completely with his body molding into Hinata's curves as her hands held onto his strong arms. "Naruto" Hinata breathed out as her heart began to race, she could feel the warmth of his body emanating off of him and onto her as his breathing was becoming uneven as well, sensing the angst in his movements.

"I've been waiting to get to spend time like this with you for a long while now" Naruto whispered sincerely, pressing his forehead against Hinata's and smiling lovingly down at her. She smiled back and felt the passion in his eyes looking into hers as she began to feel an anticipating pleasure in the area down where their groins met. "M-me too Naruto, I'm so glad" Hinata said trying to contain the excitement in her voice but to no avail. Naruto moved slightly which caused his bulge to grind against Hinata's lower region in between her legs causing a small soft moan to escape from her lips. Naruto became aroused at the sound she made and moved again but this time more prominently with more force in his lower region against hers as he found it enticing to see her so affected by his movement. "Mmm..nnhh" Hinata groaned quietly as Naruto's mischievous smile grew wider knowing that Hinata was just as eager and he began to move more promiscuously against her causing her face to flush and become heated as she closed her eyes in pleasure and grabbed hold of his two upper arms where her hands rested. Naruto gave out a low husky chuckle and stopped his movements abruptly causing Hinata's eyes to open wide in surprise.

Before she could protest, Naruto pressed his warm soft lips against hers and placed his hands on her waist, deepening the kiss and adding more passion and urge into it as Hinata responded by running her hands slowly from his upper arms to his chest and up to his face to pull him closer into their kiss. This sent a shiver up Naruto's spine, as he was beginning to feel intoxicated by the kiss and Hinata's touch. He lifted up the bottom of her black spaghetti strap shirt and began to caress the skin on her waist with his hands causing Hinata to gasp in pleasure as he took the opportunity of her mouth being open to slide in his tongue and slowly explore her hot cavern making Hinata elicite soft moans into his mouth which caused the bulge in his pants to grow and ignite a pleasurable feeling throughout his body.

He couldn't get enough of her and wanted more, wanted to hear her moans grow louder and hear her scream his name as he began to feel the pleasure growing with every provoking sound she made and every soft touch. Eager to feel more he began to lift up her shirt by sliding his hands up from underneath the cloth and stopping just below her breasts, exposing her soft creamy warm skin and ran his hands up and down the sides of her torso slowly and teasingly while letting go of their kiss allowing them to catch their breath. He moved his moist hot lips from hers to the crook of her neck just below her earlobe and resting just mere inches away from her skin with a mischievous grin on his face just hesitating as Hinata could feel his warm ragged breath down her neck making her shiver in pleasure. Hinata's breathing wasn't any better, if anything it was more prominent as she was feeling the pleasure in her lower region grow with every addicting touch from Naruto.

He then lifted one hand up to the other side of her face cupping the side of her neck and feeling her soft hair in the process while his other hand still rested on her naked waist, he continued to starve her of the contact that she craved from his lips knowing that she loved it when he kissed her there as he teased with his warm breath only keeping a small distance between his lips and her skin, only caressing her waist slowly.

"N-Naruto" Hinata groaned out urgently. Naruto loved the sound she was making. "Yes.." he answered in a questioning and teasing tone.

"K-kiss me.. right there.. on my n-neck, please" Hinata implored with her eyes shut tight, waiting to feel his moist lips on the spot that she loved to be touched on the most. Naruto could hear the need in her voice which is exactly what he wanted and couldn't resist her, "gladly" he said in a sexy tone and slowly made contact with her neck, making Hinata's breath quicken as he began to deliberately kiss and run his tongue from her neck, down her jawline, back up again, and down to just above her collarbone producing more louder and extended moans from her which turned him on even more as he grasped a little more tightly onto the side of her neck where his other hand was holding her and felt the silky purple ribbon tied around her head. Suddenly a genius idea popped into his mind and turned him on at just the thought of it, forming a wide grin against his kisses on her neck.

He then noticed that her moans were abruptly changed in tone and had become muffled sounds as he stopped his ministrations on her neck and looked up to see her covering her mouth with one hand as he let go of his soft grip on the side of her neck to remove her hand from her mouth, "don't cover your moans, you know I love it" Naruto huffed as she looked at him with longing in her eyes from all the pleasure she was receiving, "but, Sasuke and Sakura.. won't they hear?" Hinata said with a ragged breath. Naruto lightly chuckled, "you don't have to worry at all, luckily Sasuke informed me that this mansion's walls and doors are sound proof and that no one can hear outside the rooms" he reassured her as he gave her a wink. Hinata relaxed then and gave out a small sigh of relief, "besides, I can promise you that what I got in mind will have you moaning much louder and you will not get the chance to cover them even if you tried" Naruto said mischievously as he guided his hands back to the nape of her neck where the ribbon laid in a knot and reached his fingers to untie it and slither it out of her hair, "I'm just getting started, and it will only get better from here on out" he said as he held the ribbon in front of her, she stared wide eyed and blushed, only imagining various ideas as to what he had planned to do as she parted her lips in awe.

Naruto smiled genuinely and bent back down to kiss her lips as his mysterious ribbon idea heated her up with anticipation and she reached for his shirt to pull it over his head, feeling the need to touch his warm skin and did so by caressing his broad chest after she threw his shirt to the side of the bed landing on the ground somewhere. Naruto broke the kiss and looked into Hinata's eyes with a wild and feral look in his as he pulled back and placed Hinata's legs over his upper thighs making her straddle his sides as he knelt in between her legs. "Do you trust me?" he asked sincerely and with a loving look change in his eyes this time as he held out the ribbon between his fingers in front of her, "mhmm" she nodded with a kind smile, "of course I do" she said, Naruto smiled back at her and bent down to gently cover her eyes with the ribbon and tying it behind her head, he then moved his head to the side of her face and guided his lips to her ear, "I promise this will feel amazing, just relax and feel" he whispered seductively as she felt goosebumps rise above her skin and she nodded as she bit her bottom lip with a smile.

He then averted away from the side of her face and removed himself from her leaving Hinata laying on the bed by herself, for a few moments she couldn't feel him anywhere as she laid blinded, the anticipation was killing her as she started to feel angst, wondering what he will do next. Suddenly she felt his soft warm hands on her thighs again, placing himself back in the position that he was in before he blind folded her, only this time she felt a difference in the texture of his legs, _"is he.. naked?"_ Hinata thought and smiled naughty inwardly. Then suddenly his hands began to caress up her thighs, past her waist and up her torso to where her spaghetti strap shirt still laid above covering her breasts, she sucked in her breath as Naruto grabbed the rest of the shirt and pulled it over her head leaving her in her short shorts and a black lacey bra. Hinata could not see what he was going to do next and with each unknown movement, her pulse pumped faster and faster, loving the feeling of not knowing where Naruto was going touch her next, it was turning her on beyond compare making her chest heave. He was then at the side of her face again with his lips at the crook of her neck, "are you liking the feeling?" he purred in her ear as she groaned at the warm feeling of his voice and could only nod as her answer, he took it that she was engulfed in the pleasure as he began to kiss and lightly nibble her neck again, up and down, then using his hot tongue, traced down the length of her neck to her collarbone, Hinata moaned out loud not worried now that she knew they were safe to be as loud as they wanted in their room.

He then abruptly moved away from that area and Hinata could feel the intense feeling of angst growing, anticipating his next move. Naruto's hands were then snaking around her back and reaching for the clasp of her bra and was able to release it, taking off her bra and exposing her big round soft breasts which he always admired. There was a brief moment of no contact as Naruto looked down at her to revel in the sight before him while Hinata's breathing was rising that is until it hitched when she felt soft moist lips on her left breast and a hand massaging the other slowly. Naruto kissed around Hinata's breast and inched closer and closer to her nipple with his lips as moans filled his ears like soft music. The closer he got to her nipple the louder and longer her moans became. Hinata then felt his lips were gone while the hand massaging her other breast continued its actions, then suddenly at a painfully slow rate Naruto placed his lips over Hinata's nipple and began to lick around it and over it with his tongue. "Ahh!" Hinata moaned loudly at the impact as Naruto's penis became rock hard, enjoying the feeling that he was creating in his lover. He smiled under her nipple, continuing to make circles with his tongue as she squirmed in delight underneath him, not being able to take much longer. With not being able to see him and not knowing what he would do, Hinata's blood pumped faster and could swear she was close to coming over the edge as the pleasure built up inside her gradually with every touch he made on her.

Naruto then released both of her breasts and his hands reached for her shorts a little impatiently, unbuttoning them and sliding them off her legs, he then proceeded to slide off her panties as Hinata's breath quickened with each of his movements, exposing her naked self before him. They were both now completely naked and Hinata couldn't handle it anymore as she anticipated when he would enter her and relieve her of the pleasure that she craved from him, but she knew Naruto loved taking his time making her feel good. He bent back down and continued with massaging her breasts again and switched his mouth to the other breast and began licking her nipple there as she moaned and grabbed the sheets on the sides. Hinata could suddenly feel Naruto's hand on her stomach as he began to caress down lower and stopped at her hot spot between her legs causing her to tighten her grip on the sheets she was grabbing onto. Satisfied with her reaction, Naruto began to massage her clitoris with his fingers and could already feel how incredibly wet she was as he let go of her nipple and moved his face closer to hers to hear more sweet sounds coming from her lips as his chest pressed against hers feeling her soft breasts against his skin, it felt so good to him. Hinata threw her head back in pleasure moaning out loud, "N-Naruto! Nnhh!" Naruto closed his eyes in lust becoming more aroused than ever at the sound of his name escaping her lips in such a way, not knowing how much more he can take as he couldn't fight it anymore and stopped his actions to reach up and untie the ribbon covering her eyes and removed it seeing Hinata's lust clouded eyes flutter open to look into sky blue ones.

"You really liked that huh?" Naruto asked in a low husky tone as Hinata smiled and nodded, "yes" was all that she could manage with her ragged breathing in the way, due to the adrenaline rush she was feeling from the pleasure. "It's only going to get better" Naruto smiled as he discarded the ribbon and moved to place himself between her legs having the tip of his penis right at her entrance. His eyes were leveled with hers and she could feel the pleasure building up in her lower area as she anticipated the breakthrough of his penis going inside her to finally quench her of her long awaited need.

As if he could read her thoughts Naruto lunged forward and easily slipped his penis inside her vagina, eliciting a loud and outstretched moan from Hinata's lips. Naruto groaned in pleasure at the feeling and pulled out and back in with more force as Hinata grabbed onto his strong back and threw her head back into her pillow, "ohh!" she groaned as her moans intensified with each thrust that he made inside her. A warm sensation in her lower region began to arise and the top of her legs near her groin were starting to tingle as she could feel an immense pleasure rising, "N-Naruto.. f-faster" she gasped in breaths, and he obliged fastening the pace in his thrusts and going deeper as he went which caused Hinata to gradually come closer to her orgasm, "Naruto… I'm.. hnn!" Hinata moaned, "let it go Hinata" Naruto said in a strained voice thrusting deeper into her vagina as he hit that one spot that drove her over the edge that she'd been waiting to reach, "NARUTO!" she screamed as her orgasm came in waves of immense pleasure, Naruto could feel her walls contract and massaging his penis as warm liquid ran down her thighs. He could feel himself coming as well but he did not want to end it just yet as he closed his eyes in pleasure groaning at the sound of her voice screaming his name while Hinata relished in her orgasm riding each wave. Naruto slightly slowed the pace to stop himself from coming and bent down to kiss her lips as Hinata ran her fingers through his hair which didn't help him as her hands massaging his scalp began to create the growing pleasure in his groin.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and decided to give her one more orgasm before coming himself as he reached one hand between their stomachs and lowered it until he began to massage his fingers on her clit as Hinata sucked in her breath and grabbed tighter onto his back digging her nails deep into his skin. She could feel the warm sensation building up again and her whole body tingling, preparing for a second wave as moans escaped from her lips. Naruto began to thrust faster into her again, synchronizing with the rhythm of his fingers on her hot spot as his lower area began to come closer to his end as well.

"Naruto.. I think I'm-I'm.. going to.." Hinata huffed with moans as she could hear his breath hitch and let out a throaty moan. He continued to pump in and out of her faster and massaged her clit more prominently, bringing them both close to the edge. With one final thrust Hinata came a second time feeling her orgasm take over her entire body as she thrashed beneath Naruto who came at the same time exploding inside of her, filling her with his seed and shuddered as they both collapsed onto the bed. Nothing but ragged breathing could be heard between them for a few moments as they were coming down from their high. Naruto then grabbed the blankets and pulled it over them grabbing Hinata gently and pulling her close to him as she wrapped her arms around him and placed her head against his broad chest beneath his chin and sighed contently. Naruto placed a kiss on her head and gave her a gentle squeeze holding her close, "my god, I love you so much Hinata" he said lovingly, "I love you too Naruto" Hinata responded with a smile feeling his heart beat gradually calm as they both drifted off to sleep cuddling in each others arms.

 **Please R & R! Decided to throw in just a NaruHina lemon for this chapter since it's pretty long and smutty, tell me what you think! **

**And just for the curiosity, Naruto and Hinata had already lost their virginities to each other so this was another night for them seeing as their dating in this story :) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Day 2

**Ahh so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Thanks for all the reviews, keep em' coming, helps me in writing the story! Anyways well here's a loong chapter :) so enjoy!**

 **also..**

 **Meemy-Chan - I promise even hotter SasuSaku moments will be coming up!**

 **AprilRich - I will include a little something like that in the next chapter, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **All rights to Kishimoto of course.**

 **The Assignment**

Naruto woke up to a warm body nuzzled up on his side, soft hands rested on his bare chest and he could feel warm breathing in the crook of his neck while his hands held onto a tiny waist and his chin rested on top of soft black hair. Naruto smiled and gently squeezed Hinata close to him, causing her to smile in her stupor while she began to wake up. Hinata rubbed her eyes as she started to stretch in Naruto's embrace, "good morning sleepy head" he greeted her as she looked up at his calm face, "good morning Naruto" she smiled, Naruto bent down and kissed her nose making her giggle.

"Do you think Sakura and Sasuke are awake right now?" Hinata asked as Naruto turned to click his phone on and look at the time, it was 10:30 AM.

"Oh yeah, Sakura is most likely at the hospital right now working and Sasuke always wakes up early to do god knows what, he's always up to something on his own" Naruto answered her.

"Oh" Hinata said as Naruto gave her a quick peck on her lips and began to stir to get up and ready.

"How about some breakfast?" he offered with a smile.

"That sounds great" she said with a wide grin and Naruto nodded bending down to give her one more kiss that was more deeper than the last one and they got up to get ready. After getting dressed and prepped for the day Naruto and Hinata headed down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, and just as Naruto predicted the entire place was empty with Sasuke and Sakura nowhere to be found. Hinata patiently waited and made conversation with Naruto while he cooked breakfast. Suddenly Naruto's phone on the counter beeped with a text message notification popping up, Naruto turned to it and opened the message:

 _Hey lazy ass, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and I have decided that we all train as a group today so be at the training grounds at noon. Don't be late idiot._

 _-Sasuke_

Naruto rolled his eyes with a smirk and set his phone down turning back to the cooking food, "Sasuke just texted me, the guys are getting together at noon to train" he commented to Hinata.

"Oh, that's great Naruto" she answered supportingly with a reassuring smile on her face, "I have to go to Kurenai Sensei's today, she asked me to help her with a few things around the house" she continued. Naruto turned to her placing a plate of food in front of her and smiled back.

"Alright then, after breakfast we'll walk together to where we need to go okay?" Naruto suggested, "hm" Hinata nodded. They ate their breakfast and headed out the door hand in hand then after.

Naruto and Hinata happily walked down the village in conversation as they passed by villagers and were greeted by them as they walked towards their destinations. Just then, Ino spotted them with relief coming across her face and ran down the road towards them stopping right in front of Hinata specifically.

"Hinata! Hey, lady Tsunade is looking for you, she's at the hospital right now so let's go" Ino said.

"Oh, I guess I'll have to go to Kurenai Sensei's after then, I was on my way over to her place right now" Hinata answered her.

"Yeah, this should only take a while she just needs to talk to you. So, sorry Naruto but I have to take your girlfriend off your hands now" Ino then said turning to Naruto with a wink. Naruto chuckled scratching the back of his head, "it's alright, you girls go, I have somewhere to be anyway. I have to go meet up with Sasuke and the gang at the training grounds so I'll see you later Hinata" he said as he cupped her face in his hands and bent his face down to hers to give her a quick sweet kiss making Hinata blush after he pulled away and walked in the opposite direction waving goodbye.

"Look at you, you're totally blushing from his goodbye kiss!" Ino said noticing the blush in Hinata's cheeks as she turned to her embarrassingly.

"Ino…" Hinata said nervously as Ino laughed at her reaction.

"You guys are just too adorable. Anyway, come on let's go lover girl" Ino said as she started to walk Hinata towards the hospital. 

* * *

"Hey guys! I'm here" Naruto greeted Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji who were standing by the posts at training ground zero and looked towards the ninja who was walking their way.

"Wow, I'm surprised. You're actually on time Naruto" Kiba stated.

"Well, I did wake up earlier than usual today" Naruto chuckled as he approached the guys.

"Hn. I wonder why. Perhaps someone woke you up" Sasuke teased him as Naruto turned to glare at him then.

"Someone? Wait who is he talking about?" Kiba asked Naruto interested.

"Hn. None other than his girlfriend of course" Sasuke answered with an evil smirk.

"Damn Naruto, you had Hinata spend the night with you at the mansion? while on your assignment?" Shikamaru asked showing an evil smirk as well.

"Hey, the assignment just says that we have to stay at the mansion all together, no one said we couldn't have someone stay the night so technically I'm not breaking any rules" Naruto answered back cooly with a proud grin on his face.

" _Just_ stay the night?" Choji asked teasingly with a chuckle.

"I can tell you right now they weren't just sleeping last night" Sasuke commented.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, what about you and-" Naruto was cut off mid sentence then with a punch to the head from Sasuke's fist. He knew exactly what he was going to bring up and he really didn't feel like talking about last night's moment in the hallway with Sakura, especially with all the guys there teasing. He just knew that Naruto could see the chemistry between them, so he enjoyed messing with Sasuke by teasing him about her when he got the chance, especially now when the chemistry was building up gradually with this assignment that they had.

"Ow! what the hell Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled while holding onto his sore head.

"Just shut up already and let's get on with training" Sasuke said trying to avert away from any further conversation about last night, _"I should know better than to tease Naruto. He tends to revert with a comeback that he knows I'll hate"_ he thought inwardly as he sighed out loud and Naruto groaned in annoyance.

"Well glad to see you two getting along" Shikamaru commented sarcastically, trying to avoid an uprising argument between the two.

"Whatever. We know now that Naruto fucked Hinata last night, don't really want to know since she's my teammate and all so I agree with Sasuke and we should move on with training" Kiba stated dryly. While Choji and Shikamaru stifled laughters at his comment. Sasuke relieved, sighed out loud.

"Alright, but if you're going to punch me, at least wait until we're all ready to start!" Naruto said glaring at Sasuke with an evil smile. Sasuke smirked back and took a step back.

"Hn. Fine. Ready when you are" he said as the rest of the guys got in position getting ready to spar.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Choji yelled out and prepped himself to go at them full speed.

"Remember guys, we will spar all at once for warm up, choose an opponent among us to go against and so and so forth. Got it?" Shikamaru explained before they all went at each other.

"Wait! I didn't know you went over all the training plans already!" Naruto said coming out of his attack stance and a shocked look falling upon his face. They all sighed frustratingly at their clueless friend who was always out of line when it came to starting an activity of any sort.

"Of course. You had just arrived right after we discussed the plan. You're always the last one to know Naruto!" Choji exclaimed.

"Which is exactly why you're the perfect choice for our first opponent to go up against. All those in favor, say I" Kiba stated with an evil look and smirk on his face.

"I" the guys all said in unison as they looked towards Naruto who was in shock and glared at them with an annoyed look.

"Hey that's not fair! I got here on time, it's not my fault you guys are always so damn early!" Naruto yelled while pointing at his friends. Choji then let out a laugh at his reaction.

"Relax Naruto, we'll be rotating on opponents depending on which one of us gets hit the most, although I do admit it will be a challenge so good luck with that" Choji explained adding a little chuckle to his words.

"Don't you worry, I'll wipe the floor with you guys once I'm done with all four of you, come on bring it!"

"Enough talk. Why don't you put your money where your big loud mouth is?" Sasuke said preparing in his stance once more.

"Fine I will! Starting with you, Sasuke!"

And they charged at each other all at once beginning they're day at training. 

* * *

Hinata and Ino had arrived at the hospital and made their way to lady Tsunade's office but found it empty with Tsunade gone when they walked in. "Hmm, that's odd well maybe she's walking around the hospital, something might've come up you know?" Ino explained to Hinata as she nodded back comprehending. When they walked down the hallway Sakura turned the corner just then and spotted Ino and Hinata walking in her direction.

"Hey Ino, Hinata, what are you guys doing here?" Sakura greeted the two girls as they approached her.

"Oh hey Sakura, I had just came by earlier this morning to drop off some patient documents to lady Tsunade when she asked me to go looking for Hinata so she can talk to her. Luckily I spotted her and Naruto walking together in the village" Ino explained to Sakura while adding a teasing tone directed towards Hinata who tensed up at the comment about her and Naruto.

"Oh really? Well you should've just asked me where Hinata was, I already knew she was with Naruto, in fact since _last night_ " Sakura commented back with a teasing tone as well turning to Hinata who was now blushing crimson.

"Ohhh no wonder you two were walking together! Ooh I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep last night eh Hinata?" Ino turned to Hinata with a wink when Hinata looked down, face red and embarrassed.

"N-no! I mean y-yes! I mean, well I just thought I'd keep Naruto company" Hinata giggled nervously at her two friends before her who had evil smirks plastered across their faces after she spoke.

"Damn!" Ino said then gasped in shock and turned to Sakura "wait. you said that you, Naruto, and Sasuke were staying together at the Uchiha mansion for an assignment right? So-"

"Ohh yeah. I caught this one, sneaking into the mansion late last night with Naruto" Sakura answered back glaring a teasing gaze towards Hinata who bolted up with a shocked look on her face while Ino held her hands up to her mouth in shock as well with a wide grin.

"Ooh! Well well Hinata, didn't know this side of you but you know what they say, it's always the quiet ones" Ino said winking at her as Hinata gave a nervous giggle but then flushed red again and turned to Sakura with a worried and embarrassed look.

"S-Sakura… I hope you didn't.. umm.. well, h-hear-"

"No, don't worry. I figured you guys wouldn't _just_ be sleeping so I fell asleep watching TV" Sakura said teasingly as Hinata fell relieved and remembered what Naruto had told her last night about the walls being sound proof. So whether Sakura was watching TV or not she wouldn't have heard anything which brought down the redness from Hinata's face to a certain extent. She then remembered Sakura had caught her and Naruto with Sasuke in the hallway when she walked in and became curious.

"Wait, Sakura… why were you and Sasuke in the hallway when you saw me and Naruto?" Hinata asked which then put a shocked look on Sakura's face, _"damn Hinata you just had to bring that up"_ she thought inwardly. Ino then turned to her with an evil glare and smirk.

"Wait what?! Ooh I see a lot more happened last night at the Uchiha mansion! What _were_ you doing in the hallway with Sasuke?" Ino asked Sakura teasingly and urgently with eagerness in her voice. Sakura blushed a shade of pink.

"I was just going to the bathroom when Sasuke had walked out of his room at the same time worried that he had heard an intruder or something so that's when we caught you guys walking in Hinata" Sakura said half lying trying to sound recollected.

"Hmm something tells me that's not all it was" Ino said insistent.

"No really, that's all it was Ino pig. You perv" Sakura said rather defensively which Ino caught on and grinned wider as she caught glimpse of Sakura's blush deepen more in her cheeks.

"You're lying! Did you like, mess around in the hallway with Sasuke or something? Because it seems like something you would do, I mean the evidence is just there" Ino asked intrigued. Sakura's heart beat was starting race, remembering the close encounter she had with Sasuke against the wall and the memory of the closeness of his face to hers making her nervous, even more so now that they were talking about it. She knew Ino wouldn't leave her alone about it since she was her best friend so she found no one better to talk about it than with her. Sakura sighed out loud giving in.

"Well, I'm not completely lying… there was one moment between us when I walked out to go to the bathroom" Sakura said nervously.

"Oh tell me!" Ino said with excitement as Hinata leaned in closer interested to hear as well.

"Tell you what Ino?" a voice asked suddenly in front of the group of girls. The three surprised, turned to the source of voice to find a tall blonde with her arms crossed over big boobs standing before them.

"Uhh, um well-"

"I would hope it has to do something with patient in room number 307, Sakura" Tsunade interrupted a stammering Ino as Sakura tensed and remembered that's exactly where she was headed before was distracted by Ino and Hinata.

"I'm sorry milady, I'm on my way there now" Sakura answered with a nervous smile as Tsunade glared at her with berate but then gave out a calm sigh.

"Nonetheless, I'm glad I caught you girls all at once. Sakura, in regards to that patient, you will need to administer blood tests due to the symptoms we have evaluated they have changed so see that you get to that please. Hinata, I see Ino has found you. I need to see you in my office, so follow me please. And Ino, please take these papers down to the front desk if you will. Got it you three?"

"Yes ma'm" the three girls answered Tsunade in unison as she nodded in approval and headed off towards her office with Hinata waving goodbye.

"We'll finish this conversation next time" Ino said to Sakura with a wink as they passed each other heading to their destinations. Sakura walked away blushing knowing well that Ino wasn't going to forget, she sighed out loud trying to get back into her medic state and move on with the day.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were walking back to the mansion from their day training together with the guys, it was late evening and starting to get dark out as they conversed about who was best in sparring during their opponent training. Naruto was being stubborn as Sasuke explained his reasoning arrogantly knowing he had the upper hand in this argument.

"No, you lack patience, as always. That's the reason why you get caught all the time" Sasuke said to Naruto as he walked next to him with an exasperated look on his face.

"That's not entirely true. I was still able to beat you guys! Did you see how badly Kiba was hit after my shadow clones caught him, and I didn't wait to attack, that's when you catch em' off guard by surprise" Naruto threw back at Sasuke.

"That's also how you get caught by an enemy in close range. Choji kicked your ass when you fell into the water" Sasuke chuckled teasingly.

"Hmm" Naruto grunted in annoyance knowing that Sasuke would always have an answer for his defense. _"Water. Sake."_ Naruto somehow made the connection between the two analogies in his head and remembered that he had to get the Sake for Sasuke and for them that night, he had an idea in mind of what they would do with the Sake as a grin formed on his face.

"Oh shit, I just remembered I have to go get something real quick at the store" Naruto said turning to Sasuke.

"What do you need to get?" he asked rather confused.

"You'll see. I'll meet you back at the mansion alright?"

"Whatever" Sasuke answered back as Naruto grinned and headed off towards the store.

When Sasuke walked into the mansion he noticed it was rather quiet and felt empty, it was about 8:30 at night and he couldn't sense Sakura in the big home. He didn't see her in the kitchen or in the living room and he couldn't hear anything as he walked up the stairs and past her room when he walked by heading to his room to take a shower.

"Sakura" he called out wondering if maybe she would answer from somewhere but nothing was heard. _"Maybe she's still working late at the hospital. If she doesn't come back after a long while, I'll assume something is not right."_ Sasuke thought concerned as he continued towards his room and proceeded to take a shower. After coming out of the shower he walked out of his room dressed in comfortable clothes and freshened up to find that there was still no sign of Sakura or Naruto in the house. He still didn't hear anything and found himself alone in the big place, nonetheless he shrugged and walked down stairs to watch TV in the living room assuming Naruto would be arriving soon but still felt concerned for Sakura. Ten minutes into watching TV Sasuke heard the door open and automatically presumed it was Naruto since he knew he was going to be back from the store sooner than Sakura would considering she was working late and hoping that that was the case before he'd start worrying for his teammate… or was it more than just worry? he thought in the back of his head. Footsteps could be heard approaching him closer and Sasuke closed his eyes hoping Naruto wouldn't try one of his dumb pranks on him.

"Sasuke?" a female voice asked and Sasuke's eyes flung wide open as he turned surprised to see Sakura standing before him in her medical attire. Relief came over him, stronger than he should've expected and felt his face calm again.

"Hey. You got here pretty late." he commented turning back to the TV screen.

"Yeah, I had a few last minute papers to fill out so I got out late tonight" Sakura answered him with a small chuckle as Sasuke smiled inwardly, realizing his theory was correct.

"Hn" Sasuke answered cooly.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"He said he had to get something at the store"

"Ohh, probably getting that Sake" Sakura laughed as she proceeded to head off towards up the stairs to change out of her work clothes.

"Tsch. Always at the last minute" Sasuke smirked as Sakura caught his light mood comment and smiled to herself, "well you know how he is" Sakura commented back as she continued on her way up to her room and Sasuke kept watching his TV show. After Sakura had changed into comfortable clothes and walked out her room she heard the front door of the mansion close and her loud blonde teammate walk in.

"Sasuke, Sakura, I've got good stuff with me so come here!" Naruto yelled from downstairs as Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and walked down to see Naruto with bags of groceries in his hands.

"Naruto what did you get?" Sakura questioned him as she and Sasuke approached him heading into the kitchen as he set down the bags.

"Exactly what I had promised I would bring" Naruto said with a wide grin on his face and taking out three big bottles of Sake and placing it on the long counter in the kitchen. He then started to take out snacks and instant bowls of ramen and placing them next to the bottles of Sake.

"Why three bottles?" Sakura asked noticing the Sakes.

"Because what I have in mind to do will probably require more than one bottle of Sake" Naruto said chuckling.

"And what exactly is it that you have in mind?" Sakura asked as Naruto just took out a box of deck of cards and showed it to her before placing it on the counter in front of her.

"Oh and this is for you" Naruto said taking out an envelope and handing it to Sasuke. He took the envelope and opened it to see cash inside and smirked at the sight.

"Hn. Thanks." Sasuke said.

"Told you I never go back on my word. You should know that by now." Naruto said placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling.

"Okay, so I still don't get it. What is the plan with these?" Sakura asked holding up the deck of cards questionably. Naruto turned to her and then grabbed a bottle of Sake and held it up.

"We are playing drinking games. Never have I ever, hokage's cup, poker, all that" Naruto answered her with an evil grin. Sakura's face lit up, she was actually up for card and drinking games, excited knowing that lady Tsunade gave her two days off since she worked late tonight and had never taken time off so Tsunade practically insisted that Sakura take at least the next two days off. Sakura giggled and beamed at the idea.

"Alright, I like that idea. Sasuke?" Sakura then turned to Sasuke for an answer hoping he'd say yes.

"Hn. Sure why not" Sasuke smirked and Naruto and Sakura grinned giving each other a high five.

"Okay, grab some snacks or whatever and Sasuke start shuffling the cards, I'll get the Sake cups" Naruto said as Sakura and Sasuke nodded and did as suggested. Sasuke lead Sakura towards the living room and had her help him move the couch a bit for space on the floor where a short square table resided in the middle and where they would be playing their card games. Naruto came back from the kitchen with a bowl of instant ramen in one hand and the Sake cups in another sitting down next to Sasuke and Sakura on the floor as Sakura was putting on some music from the xbox and Sasuke began to hand out the cards for their first game.

One bottle and more than a half of Sake later, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are on their second round of never have I ever after playing hokage's cup twice and Naruto losing in both of them making him the drunkest of the three at the moment while Sasuke and Sakura were feeling tipsy. The drunker they got the more confident and honest they were becoming with their confessions in the game.

"Alright, never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex" Sakura said giggling with a big smile on her face as she had the most fingers up in the group, she was winning. Sasuke glared at her and put one finger down and Naruto gave her the middle finger putting a finger down as well.

"Okay, never have I ever cut my hair short" Naruto smirked evilly at Sakura who glared back at him while putting one finger down.

"Never have I ever had sex in someone's else's house" Sasuke smirked at Naruto. Naruto gave him a cold stare, "fuck you" he said putting a finger down as Sakura laughed, leaving him with two left.

"Okay, let me think… never have I ever learned sage mode" Sakura said grinning. Naruto groaned being left with one finger, "seriously Sakura? don't you think it's about damn time that you lose?" Naruto whined with a slurred tone, "maybe, but it's more fun seeing you lose" Sakura chuckled as Sasuke lightly laughed at her comment.

"We'll see about that. Never have I ever had a crush on a guy" Naruto said chuckling. Sakura blushed and felt her heart start beating hard against her chest especially since that crush of hers was sitting right next to her, nevertheless she glared at him again and put a finger down slowly as Naruto laughed.

"Never have I ever been caught sneaking around with girl" Sasuke said teasingly towards Naruto and he stopped laughing giving Sasuke an angry look and put his last finger down bowing his head in defeat while Sasuke and Sakura laughed high fiving each other in victory. Sasuke poured a cup of Sake and placed it in front of Naruto, "I hate you guys" he said as he lifted it up and took the shot of Sake, "no you don't, you love us, don't lie" Sakura said smiling and sitting back relaxed.

"Hm, whatever. Hey, by the way Sasuke you're such a liar" Naruto said grabbing a pillow and holding it close to him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked sipping down a cup of Sake for himself.

"What you said about not sneaking around with a girl, I saw you and Sakura yesterday night in the dark hallway sneaking around together when me and Hinata were coming upstairs" Naruto said with an evil smirk. Sakura then tensed and blushed crimson red with her eyes wide in shock and Sasuke nearly choking on the Sake he was sipping.

"Yeah, that's right. What were you guys doing in the dark anyway hmm?" Naruto asked teasingly as he could now notice flushed cheeks on both Sasuke's and Sakura's faces.

"It's not like that you idiot, Sakura happened to be in the hallway at the same time that I heard you coming upstairs thinking it was someone else" Sasuke said rather nervously.

"Uh huh. I wonder why… were you guys like making out or something before we came up stairs?" Naruto said now looking at both of them grinning.

"Naruto!" Sakura said grabbing a pillow and hitting him upside the head with it, "really Sakura? is that how it's going to be? well then take this!" Naruto said grabbing the pillow from his arms and attempting to hit Sakura with it but was stopped by another blow to the head with another pillow coming from Sasuke, "what the hell Sasuke?! It's not fair two against one!" Naruto said throwing his pillow at Sasuke's stomach, he then grabbed it from his lap where it landed and hit Naruto again on the head with it while Sakura laughed in the background watching her two teammates pillow fighting. After a while Naruto had stopped hitting and was out unconscious on the floor, fast asleep. Sasuke and Sakura looked down on him and Sakura poked his cheek, finding him completely deep in sleep.

"He's passed out" Sakura commented.

"Probably from all those losses and blows to the head with your pillow" Sasuke said to Sakura who turned to him in shock.

"Me?! What about you? You're the one who was hitting him this whole time" Sakura said.

"Yeah but your hits are strong as hell, one blow could knock him out" Sasuke teased laughing at her as she gave an evil smirk and grabbed a pillow next to her.

"Oh yeah Sasuke? So what if I hit you this time?" she said hitting his shoulder with the pillow, Sasuke then grabbed another pillow and hit her shoulder with it making her giggle and they both started going back and forth hitting each other with the pillows. Sakura was then starting to lose her balance and after another hit from Sasuke's pillow she fell to the floor bringing Sasuke down with her after she toppled off his leaning arm on the ground with her forearm in the process of her fall and making him fall on top of her. Sasuke's face was only inches away from Sakura's surprised and shocked one, as black orbs stared into her jade pools there was nothing but silence as they looked into each others eyes with longing in them, they could feel the same emotion in each other's gaze. Words were not needed to express what they were feeling in that very moment, their eyes spoke for themselves as Sasuke leaned closer and softly pressed his lips onto hers Sakura closed her eyes in bliss and raised her hands up to the sides of his face, both relishing in the kiss. The Sake had them both feeling daring and frisky as Sasuke deepened the kiss with more force, Sakura moved her hands from his face to his scalp running her fingers through his soft black hair making him give out a small groan from the feeling, Sakura smiled against the kiss and continued her ministrations.

Naruto suddenly grunted in his sleep and shifted to his side moving the short table with his foot that was resting next to one of the legs of the table and tipped over a cup of Sake that hadn't been drank on the edge of the table near Sakura, falling over right next to her and splashing the Sake on the side of her shirt to which she gasped and separated the kiss sitting up in shock from the wet impact.

"Fucking Naruto" she growled in frustration as she looked at her wet shirt, she sighed and then looked at Sasuke who had a dazed look on his face as she blushed red and slowly got up, "I think I'm going to go take a shower, need to get this Sake off" she said nervously as Sasuke chuckled and picked up the empty Sake cup from the floor that fell over, "you do that. I'll clean up here" he said looking up at her, noticing how the wet shirt stuck to her skin. He wished he could lick the Sake off her, and imagined his tongue running over her wet torso tasting Sake and cherry blossom together, how sweet it would taste against her warmness. Sasuke stopped his thoughts from going any further and looked over at a still passed out Naruto, "what do we do with him?" Sakura asked following Sasuke's gaze, "leave him here. He looks comfortable any way, besides it's his fault he passed out here. I'm not about to carry him up there" Sasuke said pointing up the stairs with an evil grin. Sakura laughed and nodded heading off up stairs to take her shower. Sasuke watched her intently and was left with want from the kiss feeling unsatisfied from their interrupted make out session. He was feeling more buzzed than before and wanted to feel more of her but he lightly shook his head averting away from his thoughts yet again not wanting to make Sakura feel pressured, but then again… it appears she was enjoying it just as much as he was.

As Sakura was about to step into the shower in her bathroom she noticed how she had something missing. Her towel. Sakura groaned out in frustration and tiptoed to the door opening it slightly and peeking out into the dark hallway. _"This seems familiar"_ she thought inwardly and naughtily as the buzz from the Sake had her feeling bold and remembered the feeling when she walked out her room and had that moment with Sasuke against the wall in the hallway. She sighed out loud and hesitated on going out into the dark hallway with nothing on, she was naked after all and she didn't feel like changing into her dirty clothes again just to step out to get a towel that was just across from her bathroom. She decided to make it quick and ran out the bathroom with the door closing behind her, when suddenly a body ran into hers and fell on top of her with a grunt on the floor. A shocked Sakura tried to look through the dark to see who was on top of her, she could feel two familiar strong arms on either side of her top shoulders holding himself up and looking down at her just with just as much shock in his face. Her eyes finally adjusted to the dark and could see black wide eyes staring into hers.

"Sakura?" a voice questioned.

"Sasuke?" she asked in shock and embarrassment.

 **Aaaaaaaaaand I'm leaving you lovely readers with a cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! Sorry to do this but I promise next chapter there will be hot, sexy SasuSaku smut. This is just a teaser so till next time! :D**

 **R &R! Let me know what you think, any ideas will be ****considered** **. Love getting reviews!**


	5. Day 3

**Gahh! I'm so sorry! I haven't forgotten, so please excuse the time that has passed since I've updated. Also, I've been having some trouble uploading so I would've had this chapter up a long while ago but this internet bug wasn't letting me. I know cliffhangers are no fun but here's the next chapter nonetheless, and it's a long one too :D and please do not despair there will be lots lots more SasuSaku, it's all in the building suspense ;)**

 **Also to answer some questions**

hinatagirl0805 - they are about a little over 21, it's during the time between after the moon mission when Hinata and Naruto got together basically and Sasuke came back. Yes he comes back, in my story at least ;P

 **All rights to Kishimoto.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The Assignment**

As Sakura stared up at the man laying on top of her naked self in the dark hallway, she couldn't help but feel total embarrassment flush all over her. Her face turned bright red and although in the darkness it couldn't be seen, her skin still felt warm or rather almost hot from the blush in her cheeks. And even though she felt embarrassed, the Sake was affecting her immensely in the very moment and it was arousing her with Sasuke on top of her.

Somewhere deep inside her she was feeling confident and quite kinky, after all it was not long ago that she was making out with this very same man downstairs. Sasuke's eyes were wide open in shock, never averting from her green orbs as he could start to sense her soft body beneath him. It was safe to say that Sasuke was also feeling the same effect of the Sake as his subconscious feelings about Sakura were beginning to arise while residing in the position he was in on top of her and watching her intently.

"Sakura.." was all that Sasuke could mutter while trying to keep his composure but to no avail, he could not reject the feeling that his body was yearning, tingling in a way that made him feel pleasurable all over. He suddenly felt his member harden as he sensed more and more of Sakura's body beneath him.

"S-Sasuke… I didn't know you were in the hallway. I was just.. going to my room to get something" Sakura said rather more confidently than she would've expected from herself and added a little naughty innocent tone into it at the end of her sentence.

Sasuke caught onto the confidence in her voice and responded similarly, "just what is it with this hallway?" he said seductively leaning in closer to Sakura's face as she felt his presence and was immediately affected by it and became mesmerized. His face was absolutely stunning and she could feel the passionate tension between them, she couldn't help but think of her current situation rather exciting. His voice was hypnotizing and she swore to herself that she would give in to his touch at this very moment if he dared to.

As if by luck, just as she was thinking and hoping for, Sasuke bent down and pressed his soft lips to her warm mouth, relishing in the bliss of the taste of her kiss as Sakura happily and immediately responded by bringing her hands up to his scalp and running her fingers through his soft black hair which emitted a rough moan in the back of Sasuke's throat. His hands instinctively moved to the sides of her naked torso, feeling the immediate warm sensation of her soft skin.

Sasuke was suddenly shocked, _"she's completely naked!"_ he realized as he became immediately affected by the sensation, feeling his bulge grow more from the very moment he touched Sakura, he was getting aroused by the second after the realization of her naked body resting underneath him. As he continued to rub her skin, he felt her right side still wet from the Sake. Sasuke became excited remembering what he had imagined earlier, _"maybe I will get to taste and lick the sake off of her warm skin after all... hmm"_ he thought naughtily as he proceeded to test out his curiosity by sliding his tongue past their kiss to lick Sakura's bottom lip, making her moan softly and allowing him entrance into her hot mouth. He slipped his tongue in, taking over and making her elicit more moans as his tongue danced with hers, exploring her sweet cavern.

Her moans were enticing him, daring him to explore more of her as he continued to trail his hot kisses from her lips down to her neck, slowly running his wet hot tongue over her skin from her jawline to her earlobe. He then slowly made his way down to her collarbone and ran his hands up her torso making Sakura's breath hitch when he reached the underside of her breast, still she did not protest and Sasuke took her reaction as permission to continue and began rubbing her bottom breast teasingly with his fingers. Sakura let out a moan which turned him on immensely, desperately feeling the want to lick the Sake off her skin as he continued kissing below her collarbone down to her cleavage on her chest.

"Hmm, it seems you're still wet from the Sake, perhaps I can help you with that" Sasuke purred in her ear seductively as he rubbed the side of her torso where it was still wet. Sakura's breath caught in her chest, feeling excitement with every touch from Sasuke's hands.

"H-how?" Sakura asked slightly panting from the growing pleasure.

"Hn" was all that Sasuke said with a smirk as he began running his nose down the middle between her two breasts and to the side of her lower abdomen on the area where it was wet. For a brief moment, Sakura couldn't feel Sasuke's touch, then suddenly she felt his hot tongue run slowly over her wet skin on her ribs and she let out an elongated loud moan to which Sasuke smiled with triumph. He became intoxicated by her, tasting a perfect combination of Sake and cherry blossom just as he had imagined as he licked the sweet liquid off her warm skin. It was better than he had imagined. The taste of her was mesmerizing him as he instinctively moved his hand from underneath her breast to massaging over it, Sakura reacted by pushing up against his hand giving Sasuke the encouragement to knead her breast more thoroughly along in synch with the swirling of his tongue on her torso.

Sakura's breath would gradually become ragged accompanied by soft moans with every new touch from Sasuke. He wanted to taste more of her as he continued licking further up from from her ribs to the side of her other breast and began kissing closer and closer to her nipple. Sasuke then placed his lips over her pink erected nipple and swirled his tongue around and over it making Sakura's breath quicken followed by a groan as he smiled sinisterly against her breast.

His other hand began traveling down from her breast to her side and finally rested just below her waist. He then sensually slid his hand at a slow rate past her waist and down toward her mound stopping in the area between her legs. Sakura gasped when he suddenly slipped one finger down her womanhood and into her silky wet warmth, Sasuke's eyes closed in ecstasy feeling how incredibly wet she was already as he became even more aroused and inserted another finger earning loud moans from Sakura's lips as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Sakura threw her head back in pleasure, enjoying the feeling and coming close to the edge of her orgasm as Sasuke bent down to kiss and nibble her neck while continuing to pleasure her with his fingers.

Sasuke was suddenly pulled back from his pleasure high when he heard a noise and turned his head around towards the sound of an approaching sleepy groan at the top of the stairs in the hallway walking lethargically towards one of the rooms, he stopped his ministrations on Sakura pulling his fingers out of her quickly and immediately covered her mouth to stop any sounds coming from her. He turned back to her with a shocked look on his face as Sakura stared back up at him confused and worried at the same time _"Not again! Shit, will he see us? what do I do? should we just stay still until he goes into his room"_ Sasuke thought in panic and frustration.

He moved his head down near Sakura's ear while still covering her mouth, "it's Naruto, we need to get back to our rooms quickly before he sees us" Sasuke whispered to her as quietly as he could. Sakura's eyes then widened in shock and nodded underneath his hold as he disappointedly got up off of her and quickly walked back to his room as Sakura did the same and stood pressed against her door in shock when she closed the door behind her. Her mind was quickly going over what had just happened a few moments ago as she stood panting, _"Holy shit."_ was all that Sakura could think as the adrenaline rushed through her causing her heart to beat fast.

After winding down from the whole hallway situation, Sakura ended up changing into a new pair of comfortable clothes and decided to take a shower in the morning since she was feeling tired and gave up on trying to get into a shower in her state, but mostly she was left appalled from what had just happened. She couldn't stop thinking about how incredibly open she was with Sasuke in the hallway as she laid in bed wide awake and still dizzy from the effects of the alcohol, _"that damn hallway"_ she thought as she softly moaned at the memory of the feeling of Sasuke's touch and kisses.

 _"Goddamnit Naruto… I wonder what would've happened between me and Sasuke if it wasn't for Naruto? Would I…? I mean I was already naked and.. it felt so good"_ she continued to think as she clutched the sheets close to herself biting her bottom lip, _"I guess I have to admit it… I really am in love with Sasuke and if the opportunity was there, I would…"_ Sakura closed her eyes in bliss and imagined making love with Sasuke, realizing that she would have taken it further with him if it wasn't for the interruption. She sighed out loud as her inner self still craved for more from Sasuke while she laid in bed knowing well that he was just a door down.

 _"Should I or should I not? She might be asleep by now but damn it, she is just so perfect. The more I come in contact with her like this, the more I'm lured in and the more I want of her"_ Sasuke thought as he laid in his own bed with his hands laying behind his head. He was fighting with himself mentally, contemplating on whether to go to Sakura's room and confront her about what just happened between them in the hallway or to just let it go, _"Damnit, what is going on with me? Would Sakura..?"_ Sasuke thought as he gripped his pillow wondering if they would've had sex right then and there in the hallway. Sasuke couldn't stop relishing in the the memory of the feeling of her skin and the sound of her moans as he closed his eyes in bliss. He let out a sigh, accepting defeat with his inner horny self assuming that she may be passed out by now, but little did he know that she was thinking the same thing at the moment, feeling the sexual tension between them.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning with an aching headache and felt her skin on the lower right side of her torso slightly sticky when she moved as she felt the area with her hand, she stared confused trying to recollect any memories of last night as it suddenly hit her and remembered her heated encounter with Sasuke in the hallway _"oh god, Sasuke was licking the Sake off of me last night in the hallway"_ Sakura thought in embarrassment and then gasped suddenly, _"I was completely naked in front of him!"_ she thought in shock while she held her throbbing head. She sat in her bed for a while longer, trying to recollect whatever memories she had of the night before and wondered what Sasuke might think of their situation as she couldn't believe how incredibly open and confident she was with him, she knew most of it had to do with the Sake.

She looked over at her cellphone and turned it on to reveal the time that said 10:45 AM and decided to first get up and take the shower that she avoided last night and then get a few pain killers from her medical bag. As she walked out of her room towards the bathroom she noticed how quiet it was in the huge mansion _"are Sasuke and Naruto here? I wonder if they're still passed out, Naruto no doubt but Sasuke?"_ she wondered knowing well that he was one to always be up early in the morning as she looked over at Sasuke's door that was closed. Her subconscious mind reminded her suddenly of the memory of last night with him as she stood in the very spot where it all happened and looked away and continued forward to take her shower.

Sasuke woke up moments after Sakura had begun showering and found that he also had the effect of an aching headache after sitting up in his bed _"damn hangover"_ he thought as he held his head with one hand. He then started to remember the events from last night with Sakura in the hallway and wondered how they will go about their situation as a few more hazy memories began flooding in, remembering the feeling of Sakura's body and the sound of her voice. He knew both of them had been affected by the alcohol last night when they were being intimate with each other, but still he couldn't help but feel something else when it came to Sakura, she was affecting him greatly and it made him feel uneasy but good at the same time, he was beginning to feel something for her, something that he'd never felt before with anyone else. He brushed off the thought for the time being and decided to head downstairs to find some pain killer to take care of his headache and make some breakfast.

As he walked down the hallway he could hear running water in the bathroom across from Sakura's bedroom, he stopped abruptly and realized Sakura must be taking a shower, somewhere in the back of his mind he suddenly remembered her naked body beneath him on the hallway floor and his horny mind threatened to wander as it started to imagine a naked Sakura showering. He shook the thought away but realized that wasn't the best thing to do after he felt a shooting pain in his head from the shake and held his head wincing, "Sasuke?" a groaning sleepy voice questioned him as he looked up to see a miserable looking blonde standing a few feet away from him in the long hallway.

"Naruto. You look like shit" Sasuke said teasingly.

"Speak for yourself. You do too jerk" Naruto shot back as Sasuke lightly chuckled and continued on his way towards the stairs descending to the bottom floor of the mansion.

"Hey Sasuke do you have aspirin or something? My head is killing me" Naruto asked as he followed behind Sasuke downstairs.

"What do you think I'm doing? That's what I'm getting right now" Sasuke said dryly.

"Oh so you do feel like shit after all" Naruto teased.

"Shut up, you're probably much worse than I am right now" Sasuke replied annoyed as he made his way to the kitchen going to a cabinet where bottles and medicinal items where stored. He rummaged through and alas found a bottle of aspirin, Naruto had made himself comfortable and sat down on one of the bar chairs holding his head up with his arm resting on the counter while he waited for Sasuke to get the aspirin. Sasuke turned to the fridge then and searched for a water bottle "grab me a water bottle too will ya? since you're already there at the fridge" Naruto asked as Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed two water bottles heading back to the other side of the counter where Naruto was sitting at, "here" he said placing the water bottle in front of Naruto, "thanks" he said grabbing it and taking a big gulp from it. Sasuke opened the bottle of aspirin and popped a few then threw the bottle at Naruto who caught it and popped a few himself.

"Where's Sakura? Is she at work?" Naruto then asked.

"I don't think so. I heard the shower running when I passed by her bathroom so I think she's here" Sasuke replied and took another gulp from his water bottle.

"And what about you? Are you just waking up too? It's past 11 in the morning you know" Naruto teased, Sasuke gave him an annoyed glare.

"Yes I know you idiot, I'm allowed to wake up whenever I feel like it too"

"I'm just saying. Of course I can see why, you were pretty drunk last night so you must be having a killer hangover right now" Naruto laughed.

"You're one to talk. You passed out in the living room last night after a few hits to the head with a pillow" Sasuke smirked back.

"Yeah but then I went back to my room after I started hearing stuff and I could've sworn it was a dream but-" Naruto then shot a look at Sasuke with a shocked and mischievous glare. Sasuke stared back at Naruto confused but then a hidden worry flashed across his face _"don't tell me he heard me and Sakura upstairs in the hallway. shit!"_ Sasuke thought in panic while trying to keep a relaxed composure.

"What?" Sasuke asked with a confused tone.

"Where were you and Sakura after I passed out? Cuz from what I remember when I woke up, you guys weren't there" Naruto asked teasingly and smirking at Sasuke, _"fuck!"_ he thought right away worrying that Naruto might be catching on.

"We went back to our rooms to sleep." Sasuke said as a matter-of-factly, lying to Naruto while trying to keep a calm facet.

"Separately or together?" Naruto urged on with an evil smirk on his face, Sasuke glared at him annoyed as his face began to feel hot.

"Why are you asking stupid questions?" Sasuke asked rather too defensively.

"Aha! Something happened between you two didn't it? And the sounds-" Naruto's eyes widened in shock and began to laugh out loud while pointing at Sasuke as he became frustrated and glared at the laughing blonde in front of him.

"Hey what's going on in here? What's with all the commotion Naruto?" a female voice asked suddenly from the entrance of the kitchen. Naruto's laughter suddenly stopped as he and Sasuke looked over at Sakura standing before them in denim short shorts and a red v-neck shirt, her hair was slightly damp as she stood with a confused look on her face. Sasuke's face heated up more as he stared with shock and worry on his face, not knowing what Naruto will say next.

"Speak of the devil! Well, well, how'd you sleep last night Sakura?" Naruto asked with a teasing tone wiggling his eyebrows at her as she stared back at him confused and then looked at Sasuke who's face was plastered with shock and a hint of red in his cheeks. Sakura immediately blushed seeing the man that she made out with naked on the floor last night, little did she know that Naruto had an idea of what was going on. She turned her attention back to him with a confused look again,

"Good I guess? Why?" Sakura answered him as she walked past the two ninja towards the fridge to get a water bottle for herself.

" _Just_ good? Or is there something else I need to know?" Naruto teased chuckling. Sakura then choked on the water that she was gulping after hearing Naruto's question, immediately wondering if he knew about her and Sasuke last night and realizing that's why Sasuke had a shocked look on his face earlier. She tried to recover her composure and glared back at Naruto,

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a calm and recollected tone of voice.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about" Naruto said with an evil grin. Sakura blushed crimson and began to panic on the inside, not knowing what to answer as she figured Naruto must know by now. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Sakura fell relieved instantly _"phew! saved by the bell. literally"_ she thought inwardly.

"Who could that be?" Naruto asked looking in the direction of the door as Sasuke walked over to open it.

"Hey Sasuke! Where's Sakura? Is she here?" a high pitched excited voice called out from the entrance. Sakura knew exactly who's voice was calling for her as the mention of her name grabbed her attention and she went over to the door to see exactly who she knew it was.


	6. Day 3 (continued)

**Had to continue 'Day 3' on this chapter so this is a continuation of the previous chapter due to the bug problem I'm having with the internet but here is the rest of it. Enjoy :D**

"Sakura! Hey got a minute?" Ino asked smiling at her as Sasuke stepped to the side to let Sakura approach her.

"Hey Ino, yeah what's up?"

"Well first off, are you not working today?"

"Yeah, Lady Tsunade gave me two days off so I'm taking it easy and following my assignment of staying here at the mansion as we were told to do" Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke suddenly realized that's why she had woken up late when she mentioned her reasoning, he began to feel excited at the thought of her staying and it seemed odd to him to be feeling this way knowing well how much she affected him.

"Great! Well, I was hoping we could all grab something to eat since me and Sai are off today too but since you're assignment says you guys can't leave-"

"Hey! Why don't we make breakfast here and eat all together? What do you say? Sasuke?" Naruto intervened as he had been eavesdropping and suggested the idea looking at Sasuke for approval as he glared at him but felt relieved on the inside that their conversation about last night was dropped. Sasuke slightly smirked and shrugged, "fine by me" he said.

"Great! I'll text Hinata and tell her to join us" Naruto said with a smile.

"Sounds good! I'll go and get Sai and we'll be back in a little okay?" Ino said looking at Sakura.

"Alright, sounds good to me too, see you in a bit" Sakura replied back smiling and watched her friend walk away as she closed the door.

"Well I'm gonna go and get ready, don't get too crazy while I'm gone you two" Naruto said with a wink towards Sasuke and Sakura who stared back at him with angry looks and watched him descend up the stairs. Sakura then turned her attention to Sasuke who looked over at her at the same time making her blush with embarrassment.

"Umm.. I'm gonna go ahead and start preparing everything in the kitchen" Sakura said nervously.

Sasuke nodded to her, "I'm gonna go get ready too" he added.

"Alright" Sakura said beginning to turn towards the kitchen

"Sakura?" Sasuke said nervously, wondering if he should ask her now about their little interaction the night before as Sakura looked back at him questionably.

"Yes?" she answered as Sasuke looked at her pondering on the question he'd been wanting to ask. He shook his head then and gave a slanted smile,

"Nothing, forget it" he said as he turned to start walking towards the stairs,

"Oh.. okay" Sakura said disappointedly, she was fighting with herself mentally as well, wondering if she should ask the question but decided it's best to leave it for later when they are not waiting for guests to arrive, not to mention that a certain curious blonde now could be lurking around and listening in on their conversations.

Shortly after Naruto and Sasuke had come out of their showers and gotten ready, Ino and Sai had arrived. Ino was helping Sakura prepare for their late breakfast in the kitchen while Sai sat at the bar counter making conversation with the girls while he waited for Sasuke and Naruto to come down from their rooms. Naruto was the first to walk into the kitchen

"Hey guys" he greeted walking in and taking a seat next to Sai.

"Naruto, where is Hinata? Ino mentioned she'd be joining us as well" Sai asked him

"She should be here any minute now, she was just getting ready" Naruto answered, smiling at the thought of his girlfriend. Sasuke suddenly appeared in the kitchen as well and walked over to the two guys sitting at the bar.

"Hey guys, so as we're looking at everything we have to make breakfast we realized we don't have much to drink" Ino stated as she and Sakura turned towards the guys from their conversation.

"So we've decided you guys will go to the store and pick up some stuff for us" Sakura smirked at them.

"Aww man really?" Naruto whined as Sai lightly laughed at his reaction. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Naruto's face changed immediately knowing that it was Hinata at the door as he went over to open it excitedly. Hinata was greeted with a kiss from Naruto as she smiled and walked back to the kitchen with him hand in hand and saw everyone present.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino and Sakura greeted her as she smiled back and waved her hand at them, "hi guys" she responded,

"So we were just talking about how the guys will have to go to the store to pick up some stuff for breakfast since we're missing a few things" Ino explained to Hinata as she looked over to the three men and nodded.

"Hmm" Naruto groaned but accepted defeat knowing that they wouldn't have any other choice, "what is it that you girls need?" he asked then.

"Well for starters, get some juice or milk or both, whatever you guys want to get is fine by us. Also, some eggs, knowing you guys you'll eat a whole lot of it" Sakura answered back. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai nodded agreeing to run the errands for the girls and left for the store. When they got back, they were engulfed with the delicious aroma of food once they walked into the mansion and where immediately starving more than before as they walked into the kitchen to find the girls happily conversing and giggling while cooking the food.

"Wow, it smells delicious in here!" Naruto said as they set down the bags of groceries on the counter, surprising the girls when they walked in.

"We're almost done" Hinata said to him with a smile as he smiled back at her and went over to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Good, cuz I'm starving!" he said to her as she giggled while he kissed her cheek holding her.

"Hey, knock it off you two love birds, save it for later we're about to eat" Ino interrupted Naruto and Hinata as she blushed and Naruto chuckled.

"You're just jealous Ino" Naruto said with a smirk

"No, not really" she said smirking back

"I agree with her on that" Sai suddenly appeared behind Ino and hugged her, kissing her cheek from behind as she giggled.

"Alright alright you guys, seriously the food is ready now so both of you save it for later" Sakura then said turning from the stove to the couples before her.

"Aww Sakura are _you_ jealous?" Ino responded back to her giving her an evil smile as they all turned to her. Sakura blushed then and stood there in shock

not knowing what to respond. Sasuke sighed and got up from his seat at the counter

"Knock it off already, I'm ready to eat too so I'm gonna grab something if you guys don't mind" Sasuke intervened as Sakura sighed inwardly, _"thank you Sasuke"_ she thought relieved while Sasuke started taking out the juice and milk from the bags of groceries that they brought back from the store.

"Alright, fine. You're right, I am pretty hungry" Ino agreed averting away from Sakura as she started to walk over to the counter where plates and other food items were laying.

"Yeah, I'm ready to eat!" Naruto exclaimed letting go of Hinata and walking over to Sasuke to help him with the groceries.

Sakura couldn't have been more relieved for Sasuke's interruption, she figured he was trying to avoid any embarrassment between them two as Ino attempted to get something out of her in front of everybody and that meant Sasuke would've been lured into the conversation as they all had an idea that there was something between Sakura and Sasuke and trying to get them together. Only Sasuke was not one to be so open like that in front of everybody and he still had the matter of last night to discuss with her alone if he had the chance.

After everybody settled down and grabbed their plate of food and ate breakfast happily, Naruto suggested that the guys play xbox after cleaning up in the kitchen while the girls would pick up the table. The guys figured since the girls made breakfast they would help to clean after and the girls happily accepted,

"You know Hinata, you have such a pretty face I bet if I do your make up you'd look stunning!" Ino suggested while they organized the table as the guys washed the dishes and put away everything. Hinata looked up at her and blushed,

"B-but-"

"I know what you're going to say, don't worry. Sakura you brought your make up stuff right?" Ino then turned to Sakura

"Of course, I have it up in my room where I'm staying"

"Perfect! After picking up here, we should go up and do Hinata's make up since the guys will be playing video games and all" Ino suggested

"That sounds great!" Sakura agreed

"I guess so.." Hinata agreed as well

"Don't worry, after I'm done with you, you'll look amazing!" Ino said supportingly as Hinata gave her a reassuring smile.

Naruto and Sasuke had started arguing about who will beat who in their game on the xbox as the girls just rolled their eyes at them knowing all too well that this is how it always was with those two. They immediately challenged each other and ran off to the living room to start playing against each other, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were left in the kitchen watching them run off.

"Boys will be boys" Ino stated as she smirked at them, "anyway, Sakura lead us to your room then and also we need to talk" she stated with a wink as Sakura blushed but turned around to lead them to her room.

"Alright then, come on" she said leading them past the boys in the living room and up the stairs

"Hey boys, we'll be upstairs incase you're wondering" Ino chimed as they ascended towards the hallway. The guys didn't even bother to respond as they had gotten into the game already, Sai was the only who nodded towards Ino.

* * *

When they reached Sakura's room, Ino closed the door behind them and plopped down on Sakura's bed as Hinata sat down on the couch that was on the side of the room while Sakura went to her drawer where she looked for make up bag.

"Wow, your bed is so comfortable. So have you had a chance to explore it with a certain someone?" Ino teased Sakura as she tensed up at her question and turned around with her make up bag in hand.

"No, Ino pig. But you're right about it being comfortable" Sakura attempted to distract her as she handed her the bag.

"Hinata, come here" Ino patted the bed beside her signaling Hinata to sit down next to her as she began to rummage through Sakura's bag.

"Hey, you never got to finish what you were telling us at the hospital, you know, before Tsunade interrupted us" Ino suggested as Hinata plopped down next to her, Sakura blushed and sat in the middle of the bed in front of the two girls.

"Oh.. right. Umm what were we talking about again?" Sakura questioned nervously.

"About you and Sasuke! About something that happened between you two" Ino smirked at her as Sakura's heart began to race. She looked down at her lap defeated knowing that Ino never forgets things and will somehow find a way to get anything out of her.

"Right. Umm… well, there was a moment between us in the hallway when I was walking out to go to the bathroom" Sakura said nervously.

"Uh huh and?" Ino urged on

"This was when me and Naruto were walking in that night?" Hinata asked intrigued suddenly, Sakura bowed her head in embarrassment

"Yes.." Sakura admitted

"Ooh! So what happened?" Ino asked

"Well, I had to go to the bathroom so when I was walking out it was so dark and I couldn't see anything when suddenly Sasuke grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall covering my mouth with his hand and holding my wrists together behind my back with his other hand" Ino and Hinata gasped at Sakura's confession and leaned in with more excitement, "at first I didn't know who it was but he was so close to my face that I realized it was Sasuke, he then whispered to me that he could hear someone and thought it was someone else, that's when you and Naruto were coming up the stairs Hinata" Sakura then turned to Hinata who was smiling, Ino squealed then and turned to Sakura,

"So what did you do?" Ino egged on

"What was I supposed to do? I was restricted by his hands" Ino squealed yet again getting excited, "my heart was racing like crazy and his body was really pressed up against me, I could feel his broad chest, but nothing like last ni-" Sakura suddenly caught herself as she realized her mind got carried away and unintentionally spilled about her and Sasuke last night as she blushed a deep red. Ino and Hinata then looked at each other in shock and then back to Sakura with intrigue.

"Last night?!" Ino yelled in shock, Sakura panicked and shushed her putting up her palms up towards her,

"Ino! They might hear you downstairs" Sakura implored her as she held a finger to her lips signaling her to be quiet.

"Oh come on, they're too busy playing their video games, they probably can't hear us" Ino teased

"Um, also, these doors and walls are sound proof so you don't need to worry" Hinata insisted with a small smile as Sakura and Ino turned to her with surprised looks on their faces

"Wait what? How do you know that?" Sakura questioned her, as Hinata realized she contradicted herself and became flustered bowing her head and fidgeting with her fingers.

"Oh, well… Naruto told me" Hinata answered as Sakura and Ino then looked at each other smirking and then looked back at a flushed Hinata, Sakura suddenly gasped,

"It all makes sense now! So that's why you were worried if I had heard you guys or not!" Sakura laughed

"Imagine how loud Hinata would get? How loud do you think she was?" Ino questioned, laughing along with Sakura as Hinata stared embarrassed at the two girls in front of her

"Who knows? But these walls must _really_ be sound proof if I couldn't hear anything!" Sakura answered winking at Hinata who's face was red now

"Thank goodness…" Hinata muttered embarrassed

"Oh so you did get loud huh?" Ino teased her as Hinata bowed her head in defeat

"Hinata, we're just kidding, and don't be embarrassed, guys love it when their girl moans and screams" Sakura encouraged as she winked at her with a smile and received an approving smile back from her.

"You would know that wouldn't you?" Ino turned to Sakura now, "so, we'll talk more about Hinata but let's get back to _last night_ " she insisted as Sakura sighed and decided she might as well tell her best friend, after all she'd been dying to tell someone about what's been going on between her and Sasuke.

* * *

"Damn you Sasuke! You said no sharingan!" Naruto yelled while aggressively trying to beat Sasuke in their game, as he chuckled staring at the screen with his bright red sharingan eyes.

"Hn, loser" he said as the screen claimed Sasuke 'WINNER' after beating Naruto in the game

"Naruto, you still played well, if it wasn't for Sasuke's sharingan you probably would've won" Sai tried to encourage him as Naruto glared at Sasuke in defeat

"You fucking cheater!" Naruto pointed at a smirking Sasuke

"I never promised anything. I just said no sharingan" Sasuke answered back

"Hmm.." Naruto grumbled, "I want a rematch!" he claimed grabbing his controller, "and this time really no sharingan! either that or I go Kurama mode" Naruto threatened as he looked at Sasuke who had already deactivated his sharingan.

"Sharingan or not, I'll still beat you loser" Sasuke teased him

"Hmm.. hey. Where are the girls?" Naruto suddenly noticed how it was just the three of them the whole time in the living room with the girls no where to be seen or heard for a long while now.

"They said they were going upstairs, you guys had just gotten into the game when they were leaving" Sai responded

"Hmm, of course" Naruto chuckled, "by the way Sasuke, _did_ something happen between you and Sakura last night? You didn't finish telling me" Naruto suddenly remembered turning to Sasuke with a wide grin.

"I never started telling you, idiot" Sasuke replied

"Oh well, now you are" Naruto chuckled as Sasuke grumbled at him in annoyance.

"I'm not telling you anything" Sasuke realized he gave himself away with what he said as Naruto started laughing

"So I definitely know now that it was you and Sakura making those noises" Naruto said glancing at Sasuke who had a frustrated look on his face gritting his teeth as he gripped the controller in his hands tightly. Naruto noticed and knew better than to get on Sasuke's angry side so he decided he was satisfied with what he had just discovered based on Sasuke's reactions.

"Alright alright, I'll stop nagging you for now, but you can't hide anything from me you know. So let's just start a new game shall we?" Naruto suggested

"Good idea Naruto" Sai smiled and grabbed his controller. Sasuke sighed, frustrated that Naruto had already discovered him but he couldn't help it, what with his new feelings for Sakura emerging every time he came in contact with her or even talked about her, it was driving him crazy on the inside.

"Whatever" Sasuke replied, grabbing his controller and engaging in a new game with Naruto and Sai.

As the day went by with the girls talking and laughing in Sakura's room and the guys playing video games all day, the girls had eventually came downstairs when it was nearly night time, to find the guys in the kitchen eating snacks while the TV screen showed a game in 'PAUSE'.

"So, you guys taking a little break?" Sakura asked walking into the kitchen with Ino and Hinata following behind her as the guys looked over to the group of girls before them.

"Yeah, we got a bit hungry" Naruto chuckled as Hinata giggled walking over to him and he placed his arm around her shoulder holding her close.

"Sai, come on let's go, Choji and Shikamaru invited us to Bar-B-Q, they'll be waiting for us and you know how Choji gets" Ino said walking over to Sai

"Is that so?" Sai questioned her

"Mhmm, so let's go already" Ino chimed with a smile as Sai chuckled at her and kissed her head, "alright, let's go then. Sasuke, Naruto, thanks for having us" he said turning to the two guys, Sasuke nodded in appreciation as Naruto smiled back at him

"Sure thing, see you around Sai" Naruto said as they waved goodbye walking out the door leaving Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke in the big mansion. Sakura began to get nervous on the inside wondering what will happen now that it's just her and Sasuke since Naruto and Hinata will be hanging out together, she didn't know what she would do, should she finally confront Sasuke about their encounter? Should she just ditch them all?

"So! How about a movie?" Naruto suggested to the whole group, pulling Sakura out of her thoughts.

"That sounds great Naruto" Hinata smiled at him and then turned to Sakura

"Sure, I mean if it's alright" Sakura said blushing to the couple before her

"Of course it is, in fact how about we take out the Sake and make it a drinking movie game night?" Naruto suggested with an evil smirk, which caught Sasuke's attention knowing how much he loved his Sake.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked, liking the idea that he might get to see Naruto all drunk again, but probably not as much since Hinata was there. Nonetheless Naruto heard him and took it as an acceptance

"Sasuke, you in?" he questioned with a grin

"Sure" he answered back

"Alright then! Hinata let's go pick a movie while Sasuke and Sakura get the Sake" Naruto suggested winking at Sasuke who glared at him in return. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and walked out towards the living room leaving Sasuke and Sakura standing in the kitchen. Sasuke swiftly turned to his cabinets in search for the bottle of Sake that was left unopened while Sakura watched him intently.

"Go to the first cabinet beside the sink and there you'll find the Sake cups" Sasuke suggested to Sakura as she walked over to get the Sake cups, Sasuke watched her from the corner of his eye studying her movements and becoming mesmerized by her. He shook his head grabbing the bottle of Sake and closing the cabinet to find Sakura with Sake cups in her hands already. He smirked and there was a short silence between them as they stared at each other with an intense gaze, each thinking the same thing: what happened last night?

 **And there you have it. The suspense! Next chapter will be lemon so be prepared. Suggestions as to which movie they should watch will be greatly considered and one will win. Muahaha :D REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks :)**


	7. No Interruptions

**New chapter up! Lemon, for all you SasuSaku fans. Enjoy. That is all :)**

 **The Assignment**

"Sakura" Sasuke said, breaking the silence between them as he was not able to hold in his curiosity any longer and found himself desperate to find an answer to his question as Sakura turned to him with angst not knowing what he would say next. Although, she did have a pretty good idea as to what he was going to ask her as she began to feel her heart beat hard against her chest, awaiting to hear more from him. She figured since they were finally alone at the moment she'd might as well spit out what she had to say as well.

"Last night…" he trailed off turning his head to the side with nervousness not being able to finish the sentence, he knew that she'd catch on to what he was trying to say as he slowly turned his gaze back at her. Sakura stared back at him with a perplexed look in her eyes and flushed cheeks as she understood and could feel her heart beat accelerate even more as she stared into his questioning eyes.

"Yeah… I.. I know" Sakura answered nervously.

"I didn't mean to, you know..." Sasuke trailed off again. He was getting more nervous by the minute as he stood in front of the gorgeous pink haired girl that he was slowly falling for, not knowing how to react in the moment as he could feel his pulse begin to arise. Truthfully all he wanted was to get the chance to take her lips again and embrace her perfect body.

"No, it's alright Sasuke, I…" Sakura was getting redder in her face as her blood pumped fast, she was feeling just as nervous not knowing how to tell him what she felt about their drunken sexual encounter in the hallway.

"That one! That's a good one to watch!" Naruto could be heard yelling in the living room, making Sakura and Sasuke turn towards the sound of his outburst distracting them from the awkward conversation that was arising. They turned to look back at each other and Sakura took the opportunity of their interrupted conversation to lure away from any further inquiries and spoke up first.

"I.. I think we should go and catch up with Naruto and Hinata on the movie, they'll be wondering about us, you know" Sakura said unintentionally boldly and caught her last words as she flushed red and Sasuke smirked at her comment.

"Yeah, sure" he said feeling relieved as well and gaining his confidence again as he began walking past her with the Sake in his hand. _"I wonder what she was going to say, one way or another I have to find out. That idiot Naruto, thank god Hinata is here tonight. No more interruptions."_ Sasuke thought to himself smiling inwardly as Sakura followed behind him with the Sake cups in her arms.

"There you guys are, we were wondering what you were doing" Naruto said teasingly as he saw Sasuke and Sakura approaching them and walking past him and Hinata sitting on the couch. Sasuke turned to glare at him as Hinata giggled at Naruto's comment.

"Whatever, here." he said placing the Sake bottle on the little square table in front of the couch, Sakura followed behind and carefully placed the cups next to the bottle and went over to sit on the couch, grabbing a pillow and holding it against her getting comfortable.

"Yes!" Naruto said beaming at the sight of the bottle and leaning forward to grab it.

"You're not gonna pass out again tonight, are you loser?" Sasuke teased finding a comfortable spot in the corner of the couch next to Sakura and plopping down next her. Her heart began to beat fast as she could only imagine the possibility of last night repeating itself but more so now that he's sitting so close to her on the couch, and when they are about to watch a movie.

"Hell no! It's different tonight" Naruto answered Sasuke as he put his arm around Hinata's shoulder and pulled her close to him. Sasuke rolled his eyes at him and sat back in comfort.

"When did you pass out Naruto?" Hinata then asked concerned. Sakura laughed then,

"We were drinking while playing card games last night and Naruto was losing all night getting drunk-"

"Sakura!" Naruto intervened angrily attempting to stop her from continuing but Sakura only glared at him with an evil smirk and continued

"Then Sasuke and Naruto got into a pillow fight and he knocked him out cold" Sakura finished with a chuckle as Naruto glared at her grumbling to himself.

"I don't know, you hit him pretty hard with the pillow first, I think that's what did it" Sasuke added towards Sakura's explanation looking at her with a smirk

"No I did not! It was the two of you going at it the whole time" Sakura answered back at him defensively with a smile as Hinata giggled looking up at a distressed Naruto

"It's okay Naruto, at least you guys were getting along and having fun right?" Hinata said trying to cheer him up as he then suddenly flashed an evil smile towards Sakura and Sasuke

"Ohh yeah, lots of fun" Naruto said teasingly towards his two comrades across from him and Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura's smiles on their faces suddenly disappeared as Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't start." Sasuke stated, he was used to Naruto's teasing by now and he was not in the mood to joke around about last night with Sakura.

"What? I'm just saying as it is" Naruto said casually as Hinata suddenly leaned forward and grabbed the controller for the xbox.

"Naruto, we should tell them what movie we chose" Hinata intervened holding the controller out to her boyfriend. Naruto looked at her and smiled

"Oh right, okay okay so here's what we think we should watch" Naruto said grabbing the controller from Hinata and beginning to scroll down the screen. Sakura looked over to Hinata and she smiled at her making Sakura sigh in relief to herself _"whew! thanks Hinata"_ she thought inwardly.

After deciding on a scary movie and settling down, the four ninja watched the movie in the dark while slowly beginning to feel the effects of the Sake as the movie progressed, especially with Naruto's rule that every time Hinata jumped from a scary pop up scene in the movie every one had to drink. Sasuke and Sakura thought it was an unfair rule but Naruto only found it amusing as he knew Hinata was easily scared by the sudden pop ups in a movie. Not only that but it made her cuddle up to Naruto for comfort which he loved.

Eventually the group was pretty tipsy by halfway through the movie and getting to a good part when suddenly Sakura jumped during a scary scene that caused her body to bump into Sasuke who was sitting comfortably right next to her. Sasuke stiffened at the sudden impact and looked over to see a frightened Sakura next to him, he figured she must have not noticed the sudden impact she caused because she was now leaning against his shoulder too busy watching the movie intensely with her hands covering her eyes. He smirked at the sight before him and relished in the closeness that they were in.

"Eep!" Hinata chirped suddenly as she practically jumped into Naruto's lap after a pop up appeared on the screen, Naruto chuckled at her reaction and pulled her up completely onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist as he grabbed a cup of sake with one hand.

"Pop up! Drink!" he announced laughing

"Really Hinata?" Sakura groaned with a teasing tone in her voice as she proceeded to reach for her drink but found that there was already a hand holding the cup of liquid in front of her

"Hn" Sasuke smirked as Sakura smirked back at him and took the cup from his hand and downed the Sake. Suddenly, as Sasuke set his hand down after drinking his shot, it landed on her thigh from the closeness that they were still in as Sakura stiffened at the touch and looked up at him realizing then that she was leaning on him. She hesitated to separate herself but Sasuke stopped her by gently gripping her with his hand that was still on her thigh and turned to whisper to her,

"It's alright, I don't mind" he smiled as she relaxed and settled herself back onto his side. Sakura was beginning to feel the same sensation she had felt the night before when Sasuke was laying on top of her naked self in the hallway. She was relieved and rather excited to know that Sasuke encouraged her to lay against him as she could feel her cheeks warm up, _"Oh fuck it! I should just give in and tell him how I feel- no scratch that, not tell him, show him- gah! What is the Sake doing to you Sakura! Listen to your pervert self! Then again… what if he's feeling the same way too? I mean his hand **is** on my thigh- oh god, he's caressing it now!" _Sakura was thinking inwardly until she felt his hand slowly rubbing the skin on her thigh creating a pleasurable sensation.

"Well! We're going to bed, see ya guys later" Naruto suddenly announced with a wink toward Sasuke and Sakura who had immediately been pulled out of their private "conversation" when Naruto and Hinata rose from the couch and descended upstairs hand in hand leaving a shocked Sasuke and Sakura on the couch with the movie almost at its end.

Sakura with flushed cheeks turned to Sasuke with a nervous smile and began to shift to get up,

"I think I'll go ahead and turn in too, good night Sasuke" she said almost hurriedly and got up to walk upstairs to her room without looking back. Sasuke sat on the couch looking distraught and confused at the same time, _"I don't understand, just a minute ago I could've sworn she was enjoying it, why'd she run off to bed so fast?"_ he thought to himself as he contemplated the situation and was determined to find out what was going on. The tension was rising to its peak between the two as he turned off the movie and the system and went upstairs to his room, hesitating on the urgency to go into Sakura's room as he passed by her door.

 ** _A few moments earlier…_**

Sakura found herself panting against her door after she closed it when she reached her room. Her heart was racing and her thoughts rambling for a resolution to her emotions. If she hadn't walked away from Sasuke as quickly as she had just a moment ago, she would've pounced at him the moment that Naruto and Hinata were out of sight.

She slid down her door into a crouching position and held herself tight, _"why did I do that?! Agh Sasuke must be feeling so confused right now, but I just had to walk away before things got heated up between us again, what's worse, knowing Naruto he might've interrupted us as always! It's best that I stay here, or, should I.. just go into his room now and let it him know once and for all?"_ Sakura debated with herself as she looked to the side of the door considering on walking out of her room to his presence.

As Sasuke laid in his bed fighting his thoughts he concluded that he couldn't contain his feelings and confusion any longer and decided he'd confront the situation himself as he bolted right up and walked out the door heading straight for Sakura's room.

Sakura laid in bed clutching her sheets to herself as she was just about to bolt out of bed herself and walk to Sasuke's room when suddenly she heard her door open and close in an instant with a _'click'_ signaling the locking of her door as she sat upright immediately feeling dazed from the alcohol and tried to peer into the darkness.

"Who's there?" she called out, there was a brief moment of silence.

"It's me." Sasuke replied as Sakura's mouth fell agape recognizing the voice right away

"Where?" she asked with angst as she couldn't hear or see him anywhere, when suddenly Sasuke was kneeling before her on the bed with his face inches away from hers, "here" he whispered against her lips as she let out a low gasp.

"I can't just simply ignore last night or the moments we've had up until now Sakura" he breathed out

"Sasuke… I-"

"Why'd you run off so quickly?" he asked interrupting her as she could distinctly see the outline of his face in front of her and stared nervously into his eyes

"If I didn't, I probably would've…" Sakura trailed off feeling her heartbeat accelerate and her cheeks warming up instantly as Sasuke understood and became relieved and excited bearing a grin on his face and placed his hand on the side of her thigh

"And? What about now?" he whispered seductively against her lips as he slowly began to caress the spot where his hand rested

"Oh Sasuke…" she said in an almost moan as he closed his eyes in bliss becoming aroused at the sound of his name coming from her lips

"You say my name like that one more time and I won't be able to resist, I swear I'll take you here and now" he warned her as she remained silent for a brief moment deciding that once she would say his name again she would have him completely. Her breath quickened before she spoke,

"Sasuke…" she half moaned half whispered, and in that moment Sasuke crashed his lips against hers seizing her mouth as Sakura responded greedily and kissed him back with fervent while wrapping her arms around his neck as he lowered himself onto her. He gripped the sheets covering her body beneath him and yanked them away revealing Sakura in nothing but a short silk nightdress. He then placed both his hands on her hips as he continued kissing her hungrily asking for entrance with his tongue as she granted it and opened her mouth allowing him to dance with her tongue in heat.

His hands traveled up her sides and stopped just below her breasts making Sakura moan against his mouth as he then moved lips down her jawline and continued his kisses on her neck. Sakura's hands moved from around his neck and slithered her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp slowly making him groan against her neck as it sent vibrations which caused her to become aroused, feeling a pleasurable sensation in her lower region. Sasuke's bulge was becoming harder than it already was as he then slipped his hands underneath her nightdress onto her smooth skin and began massaging her breasts, Sakura threw her head back in pleasure and let out a moan.

Sasuke couldn't get enough of the sounds she was making and craved for more as Sakura then began running her hands from his scalp down his back and to the hem of his shirt, he helped her take it off and revealed his chiseled chest. She placed her hands upon his torso and began caressing up and down as Sasuke's eyelids closed in pleasure. He grabbed her nightdress and slid it off her leaving her in just the black panties she had on.

"I'm gonna make you moan and scream my name" he growled against her neck near her earlobe where he began nibbling on it

"Oh god Sasuke" she moaned out in pleasure as his hands continued massaging her breasts while his hot kisses trailed lower and lower until he reached one of her breasts and slowly kissed his way towards her nipple, he then placed his lips over her erected nipple and flicked his tongue over and around it making Sakura arch her back and groan in ecstasy. Sasuke continued his kisses from her breasts down to her stomach where he stopped and pulled back to reach for her panties and slide them off.

His fingers caressed down her womanhood and he could feel how incredibly wet she was already, "hmm, so wet" he said with a mischievous smile and lowered himself kissing the inside of her knee and continuing further down to her inner thigh reaching closer and closer to her mound and to her clitoris. He gave her a slow long lick making Sakura arch her back again and let out an elongated moan, he moved his tongue around her clitoris and just before he'd lick right on it an idea popped into his mind and decided to test it out.

He concentrated chakra on his tongue and began licking onto her clitoris, Sakura sucked in her breath before she grabbed the sheets on either side of her and let out a loud moan, "OH SASUKE!" she yelled making him smile in triumph as he continued licking with his chakra infused tongue bringing Sakura close to her orgasm. "Hnnh.. S-Sasuke I'm…" Sakura panted, after one slow torturous lick Sakura arched her back and gripped her pillow tight with an elongated moan sending her over the edge as Sasuke licked the rest of her while Sakura rode her waves of pleasure from her orgasm.

He couldn't take it anymore as he got up and took off his shorts and boxers and placed himself in between her legs with his stiff member close to her entrance, he looked down at Sakura with a sincere look in his eyes and compassion.

"Sakura… are you ready?" he asked with concern, hoping that she was okay with this decision. Her green orbs stared into onyx compassionate eyes with longing and smiled becoming convinced that he must be feeling the thing for her too,

"I'm ready" she said assuringly as he bent down and kissed her lips

"Okay then" he said preparing himself at her entrance as she could feel the tip of his member getting wet with her juices.

"This might hurt. But just relax" he said in a calm voice as he ran his fingers through her hair softly and then lunged forward pushing in his member in one thrust to get the painful part out of the way for her as quickly as possible. Sakura cried out as he tried to calm her tears under his kisses and gently massaged through her hair. He stayed still allowing her to become used to his size as her whimpering slowly began to cease, he kissed her tears away and told her the pain would be over soon.

Sakura started to relax little by little and then when she felt adjusted she looked at him in a way that only he could understand somehow and took it as permission to continue as he moved slowly out of her and back in grunting at the pleasurable feeling, Sakura's groans were turning into soft moans as Sasuke moved in and out of her slowly. Sakura could begin to feel the pain diminish and turn into a growing pleasure as Sasuke gradually thrusted in and out of her in a faster pace, Sakura grabbed onto his back and could feel the pleasure growing more and more as her moans continued to rise. Sasuke lost all control then and started to thrust into her fast and hard as Sakura's moans elongated

"Sasuke…h-harder" she gasped in pleasure as Sasuke smirked and obliged thrusting into her deep and hard while burying his face in the crook of her neck muffing his groans from the incredible feeling. Sakura began to feel the top of her legs tingle and a growing sensation in her lower region as Sasuke continued to reach areas that never felt as good to her as now. Soon he began hitting a special spot within her that she never thought could feel so immensely good and was bringing her to her climax

"Oh god.. Sasuke.. I think I'm.. I'm gonna" she panted in ecstasy as Sasuke continued to thrust hard

"Come for me Sakura" he grunted as he finally drove her over the edge with one hard thrust in that special spot "SASUKEEE!" she yelled out as she relished in her orgasm, feeling her walls clamp against his member, Sasuke moaned deep in the back of his throat feeling his end coming soon after as he continued to pump in and out of her.

After one final thrust Sasuke came inside Sakura letting out a throaty moan and collapsed from his high as nothing but ragged breathing filled the room. Sasuke slipped out of her making her breath quicken at the sensation as he smiled and pulled her into an embrace after settling down. Sakura let out a content sigh as she laid against his chest with a smile on her face, eyelids closed in bliss.

"Sakura" Sasuke breathed out

"Hmm?" Sakura responded looking up at him and seeing his eyes closed as though he was deep in thought

"I've been meaning to tell you something" he started as he opened his eyes and looked down at her, he was immediately taken aback the moment he saw the look in her eyes. She was stunningly beautiful in that moment, falling completely in love with her as his mouth fell agape at her beauty. He couldn't be anymore sure now about how he felt towards her and knew that what he was about say would be nothing but the truth.

"Sasuke, I love you" Sakura beat him to it as he smiled at her confession and just bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you, Sakura" he said resting his chin on top of her head as he could practically hear the wide smile on her face along with another content sigh as the two fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

 **Yaaayy SasuSaku ftw! R & R please! Tell me what you thought :) Last chapter coming up soon, and sorry for the delays, school and work are kicking my butt. Thank you!**


	8. Assignment Report

**Alrighty last chapter and ending to this story! Enjoy!**

 **The Assignment**

Naruto's eyes began to squint at the light hitting his face coming from the slit in the drapes where the morning sun was peeking in, he looked down at the warm naked body resting upon his chest and smiled at the sight. Hinata was soundly sleeping and Naruto felt as though he could stare at her forever, he almost felt guilty waking her up but Kakashi had the team assigned to assemble early that day as he checked the time on his phone and sure enough it was about to be 7:30 AM.

He lightly brushed away a strand of hair that was resting against her cheek as the feeling of his hand stirred Hinata making her smile in her sleep, Naruto smirked at her reaction as he continued to rouse her by tapping the tip of her nose in a playful way making her squint in delight and causing her to finally start stretching awake. Hinata's eyes slowly began to open and smiled when she looked up to see blue eyes staring at her.

"Morning" Naruto said as he pulled her against him making her lightly giggle

"Good morning" Hinata chimed as she rubbed her eyes, "what time is it?" she asked

"About 7:30 in the morning" Naruto answered in a melancholy tone, but was taken aback when Hinata suddenly gasped and stiffened in his embrace

"What is it?" he asked appalled at her reaction

"Nothing, it's just, I remembered we have to assemble today at 8 with Kurenai Sensei" Hinata said in a sad tone as Naruto sighed and just pulled her tighter against him.

"You too huh" he asked

"Hm?"

"We also have to assemble today with Kakashi Sensei to report on our assignment" Naruto chuckled trying to lighten the mood but to no avail as both he and Hinata didn't feel like separating from each other's company, they were just too comfortable and happy in the moment.

Hinata looked up at him to see a distraught look on his face and placed a hand against his cheek causing him to open his eyes and look down at her smiling face

"Duty calls Naruto-kun, but we can always see each other again after our missions" she said with a warm smile encouraging him to smile back at her as he chuckled and held her close

"You're right, you know you can always count on that" Naruto said bending down to kiss her lips as the two embraced each other after separating and stayed like that for a while.

"I wonder what happened with Sasuke and Sakura?" Hinata then asked wonderingly, Naruto reacted to her question by laughing

"They're not sleeping in separate rooms, that's for sure" he said teasingly as Hinata laughed at his comment

"Do you think so?" she asked,

"I know so. Sasuke has a really hard time showing his feelings but I know he has a soft side for Sakura"

"I'd say it was about time, I knew Sakura had strong for feelings for him for the longest time now"

"I could've told you that. It's that teme that I have a hard time getting to admit it" Naruto said chuckling

"And you couldn't be more obvious about it Naruto, always teasing him" Hinata laughed

"It's my job as his best friend"

The two laughed as they gradually began to stir and get up to get ready to go to their seperate missions.

* * *

Sakura stirred in a pair of arms surrounding her naked body as the events from the night before slowly began to flood into her memory and caused her to smile in her stupor. She felt the arms around her tighten as she turned her head to see sleepy black eyes staring down at her.

"Sleep well?" Sasuke asked with a smirk across his face, making Sakura giggle

"More than well if you ask me" she said smirking back at him as she began to stretch

"Hn, good" he said as he stretched as well in his awakening

"I hope we didn't cause too much ruckus last night" Sakura stated giggling,

"Highly doubt it. Thank god for this mansion's walls and doors that are sound proof, otherwise I wouldn't hear the end of it about how that idiot Naruto heard last night" Sasuke said clutching her closer to him with a mischievous smile on his face as Sakura nervously chuckled at his comment

"I know, it's a good thing we both get that privacy"

"Wait a second, how is it that you know?" Sasuke asked as Sakura's eyes then widened in shock and realized what she had said. She could practically feel the redness on her cheeks flushing then and buried her face into her pillow

"Umm, well.." she stammered as she could sense Sasuke smirking at her while she clutched her pillow and realized she had no other way around it

"Well.. Hinata sort of told me about the walls and how it worked so well since I didn't hear anything the other night that they were here" she said nervously

"Baka.." Sasuke sighed under his breath as he rolled his eyes in regards to his loud mouthed best friend but then looked down to see a reddened Sakura and smirked

"So.. you talked about _privacy_ did you? No wonder you didn't hold back last night" he said teasingly as Sakura lightly laughed

"Hey, it's none of your concern, that's girl talk…"

"Hn, it is now."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Sakura was taken aback by his statement as she could see a gentle smile forming on Sasuke's face. His answer was so vague, she could think up a million things as to what he meant.

"I'll tell you next time" he responded as he cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes before he brought his lips to hers and kissed her. After separating from the kiss he held her gaze with his own while still holding her face with his hands,

"Just know that I meant what I said last night, Sakura" he stated as he poked her forehead before rising up out of bed and getting ready for the day while Sakura was left appalled with a loving smile on her face as she felt her forehead with her fingers. The feeling felt very familiar as she remembered the day Sasuke had last poked her in the similar way before he left for his journey after the third ninja war and began to wonder after hearing his last words, _"last night he said he loved me. Is this… is this his way of showing his affection?"_ she smiled wide as she slowly began getting out of bed feeling as a new woman now not only for the way she was feeling but for the relief and happiness she felt that Sasuke had returned her feelings. She knew him all too well, and he didn't need to say much to show her what he was feeling, she just simply knew.

After getting dressed and ready to meet up with Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke left her bedroom with a sort of glow to them, Sakura's smile couldn't be more obvious as she started to descend downstairs with Sasuke following behind. He noticed how Naruto's door was still closed as he passed by it and stopped in his tracks, he figured he must of still been asleep with Hinata in his bed,

"Hey, usurantonkachi! Wake up, we've got to go." he called out towards the door as Sakura turned back questionably and stared in the direction where Sasuke stared, a smirk suddenly appeared on her face then as she lightly giggled. To Sasuke's surprise, a tall blonde dressed and ready to go opened the door with his Hyuuga girlfriend closely behind him

"Well good morning to you too, teme" Naruto smirked at Sasuke who just rolled his eyes at him, "or should I say good fucking morning to both of you?" he stated looking towards Sakura now as he laughed out loud making Hinata bring her palm up to her face with an embarrassed smile. Sasuke's eyes closed in frustration but decided he was too much in a good mood to get annoyed so early in the morning so he brushed off Naruto's comment and started to walk towards Sakura's direction near the staircase when suddenly he stopped and realized he couldn't find his phone in his pocket when he patted it down.

"What's wrong?" Sakura questioned him as he sighed and began walking back towards Sakura's room, "phone." he stated while continuing on his way. Sakura turned to see Naruto staring after Sasuke with a happily shocked look on his face as he realized he was going into Sakura's room and then turned his gaze towards Sakura who became flushed almost immediately.

"I knew it!" he yelled out pointing at Sakura. She didn't even try to hide it any longer since it seemed pretty obvious if not certain by now and just smirked back at her teasing friend.

"What's it to you Naruto?" she said rolling her eyes at him as he laughed even harder than before. Although it sounded like a teasing laughter, Sakura and Hinata knew he was laughing in happiness as they exchanged understanding looks and Hinata shrugged with a smile on her face and then winked at her making Sakura giggle

"Naruto, I swear to god, if you don't shut up I'll come over there and shut you up myself!" Sasuke called out from the room making Sakura laugh at his comment as he came out of the room while putting his phone away in his back pocket strapped to his waist.

"Alright, alright, but can I just say one thing?" Naruto said while progressively stopping his laughter. Sasuke closed his eyes yet again in frustration with a huff waiting for him to say another dumb remark as Naruto took his reaction as permission and looked towards his best friend with a genuine smile

"I'm happy for you two" he said winking at him as he grabbed Hinata's hand and began walking towards downstairs. Sasuke turned to Sakura who was chuckling and cocked her head to the side signaling for them to go

"Hn" he slightly smirked and began walking towards Sakura who was waiting for him. When he reached her she gave him a smile and began to turn to start walking down the stairs when suddenly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him into a quick kiss and smiled back at her after he let go and brushed past her descending towards the bottom of the mansion.

"Sakura, come on! We're waiting on you!" Naruto yelled out from downstairs, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she called out as she happily ran down the stairs.

* * *

"Soo, I see the three of you have certainly improved since I last left you with this assignment. I take it it went well?" Kakashi stated as he stood before team seven at the training grounds, noticing how they were interacting with each other more and not arguing as much.

"Assignment completed Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto yelled out with a wide grin on his face and a thumbs up

"Good. So you bonded then"

"Oh we _bonded_ alright, eh Sasuke, Sakura?" Naruto said in a teasing tone as he turned to his two friends who suddenly had glaring looks at him after he made his statement, _"oh shit"_ he thought inwardly as he knew he was going to get the worst from them. As he expected, both Sasuke and Sakura punched the top of his head bringing him down to the floor as Kakashi sighed at the sight before him,

"Guess the bonding is over now.."

"OWW! Seriously you guys?!" Naruto yelled out while holding onto the sore bump on his head

"If you didn't say stuff like that during training maybe you wouldn't get such a beating you idiot!" Sakura scolded him as Sasuke smirked with a "hn"

"Did you guys learn anything about improving your team work during these past three days?" Kakashi questioned the three who then turned towards him

"O-of course we did Kakashi Sensei, Naruto just needs a little sense knocked into him every once in a while" Sakura answered back with a nervous smile

"Hey!" Naruto yelled in annoyance

"It shouldn't be such a surprise to you, loser. You can easily be beaten anytime" Sasuke stated with a teasing smile

"We'll see about that!" Naruto yelled back as he got up with a returning confident smile

"Alright. Then how about you show me what you've got, as a team. Starting with these" Kakashi interrupted them as he took out a noisy item from his pocket that the three ninja suddenly turned to, knowing the familiar sound all too well.

"Hm, so that's why you gave us this assignment. You wanted our teamwork at its finest for when we'd get to beat you once and for all, as a complete team" Sakura said with confidence as she began taking out her gloves

"The three of us against you? Ha! We'll get those in less than 5 minutes, too easy!" Naruto yelled out in an excited tone taking out two kunai from his pocket

"Hn, I'd say less than 3." Sasuke then said preparing his rinnegan and sharingan

"I didn't finish. You have to get one of these from each of us" Kakashi said as Kurenai and Yamato came into view walking into the training fields with Teams 8 and 10 following behind them.

"Eh?!" Naruto yelled out in confusion but then got confident when he caught sight of Hinata

"That's right, we will test out your abilities as a team collaboration with this exercise. Only this time, you will be fighting to obtain three. All members of a team must have one. It doesn't matter how or who you get them from, just as long as you work to get one for each in the end" Yamato stated taking out a pair of the same item as Kakashi's

"Wait a second, there's three team leaders with a pair, which makes it six in total. Wouldn't that mean that there would be one team short of them?" Shikamaru questioned

"Yes, that is correct. That's why it's a little trickier this time. It is a _team_ exercise, you need to work hard to get each of your team members one of these" Yamato explained

"Oh great. Now that Hinata's here, it's going to be harder to get our teamwork focus with Naruto distracted" Sakura said turning to Sasuke

"I think that was the point when the jonin decided this" Sasuke replied jokingly

"Hey! We're at training, it's different here. Besides, same goes for you two" Naruto said to his two teammates who glared back at him although Sakura couldn't help but give Sasuke a blushing glance.

"Teams ready?" Kurenai announced

"Hm!" Teams 7, 8, and 10 nodded all together and prepared in a fighting stance

"Remember-"

"If we're not prepared to kill you," Naruto interrupted Kakashi with a smile

"We won't get the bells." Sasuke finished

"We. Know." Sakura stated, as Team 7 prepared to lunge at their Sensei.

 **END.**

 **Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate you who supported and read my story :D more work to come in the future! Thanks again!**

 **p.s. Reviews always encouraged and appreciated ;)**


End file.
